Ce que changer de vie peut parfois impliquer
by Akatori
Summary: Durant toute sa vie, Lovino avait vécu enfermé avec son frère, tous deux espérant pouvoir sortir. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouve à l'extérieur, seul, pour se faire recueillir par d'étranges personnages, il commence à regretter son vœu. À présent, non seulement devait-il supporter un idiot, mais aussi les étranges événements se déroulant autour de lui. One-Shot. SpaMano.


**À peine « _El simple granjero_ » terminé, et je commence déjà un nouvel OS. De SpaMano je veux dire. L'OS UsUk est toujours en cours d'écriture, mais bon, j'aide saorie-chan à avoir plus de SpaMano je suppose x'D**

 **Ah la la. Bah, ça devrait aussi plaire à immedia de toute façon x) Et d'éventuelles autres personnes qui ne se feront pas remarquer je suppose.**

 **Et comme d'habitude (pour vous c'est pas « d'habitude » mais sur cinq One Shot, j'en ai publié qu'un alors trois c'est une habitude), puisqu'il s'agit d'une note de début de chapitre d'un One Shot, je n'ai rien en particulier à dire x) Donc on se revoit pour la note d'environ 1.000 mots en fin de chapitre ^^ _Go, Spain !_ … Eum… _Adelante,_ _E_ _spaña !_**

 **Ce que changer de vie peut parfois impliquer**

La règle numéro un avait toujours été de ne pas sortir. La règle numéro deux, de ne pas avoir de contact avec le monde extérieur. La règle numéro trois, ne pas parler aux étrangers. Combien de règles y avait-il en tout, il avait déjà oublié. Mais toutes se ressemblaient, toutes interdisaient de faire-ceci ou cela des manières les plus précises et détournées possibles. Et juste au cas où ils penseraient que quelque chose de non-dit était autorisé, il y avait un deuxième livre avec ce qui était autorisé.

Tout lire était impossible, mais les trois premières règles lui avaient été tellement imposées qu'il ne voyait pas comment les oublier.

Bien qu'avoir autant de règles étaient ennuyant et rendait sa vie assez compliquée, il avait fait avec. Parce qu'il n'avait que ça comme choix. Il avait signé les règles mais les avait apprises selon ses expériences. Son frère aussi. Parce que tout retenir était trop compliqué, ils avaient essayé de se montrer prudents. Se faire punir était plutôt énervant du coup, mais ils faisaient avec.

Puisqu'il aimait son frère et qu'il voulait qu'il reste en vie, il avait fait de son mieux. Aidé comme il pouvait, bien que son frère faisait souvent mieux que lui. Il retenait les nombreuses insultes qui menaçaient tellement souvent de passer ses lèvres et tentait même de sourire. Ce qui ne semblait pas marcher d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi avaient-ils l'interdiction de sortir, il ne savait pas. Il espérait simplement qu'un jour, il sortirait, malgré l'interdiction de même y penser.

 **O=O=O**

Le quotidien de Lovino avait toujours été le même. Se réveiller, faire les tâches qui lui étaient imposées, se faire gronder, manger aux heures adéquates, et alors qu'il venait juste de finir ses tâches, aller dormir. Parfois, en cachette, il lisait des histoires à son frère, quand il arrivait à prendre des livres dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sur du bleu nuit parsemé de tâches blanches, il était pratiquement certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. En sentant la brise sur son visage, il avait pensé que lui ou son frère avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de la chambre. Pareil pour le froid. La couverture avait pu tomber du lit. Mais de quel lit ? Il ne savait sur quoi il dormait exactement, mais ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à un matelas.

Au pire, tout ça n'était encore qu'un rêve et s'il fermait les yeux puis les rouvrait, il verrait le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Sa chambre à lui et à Feliciano, bien entendu. Parce que son frère se trouverait dans son propre lui, à côté de celui de Lovino. S'il n'était pas dans celui de ce dernier. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller du tout. En fait, il ne se sentait pas du tout endormi, justement, il était parfaitement réveillé. Il tenta de se pincer mais tout ce qui résultat de l'action fut une légère douleur. Plan A avait reçut un coup fatal, plan B avait coulé.

Décidant que se relever serait peut-être une bonne idée, l'italien se mit en position assise et regarda autour lui, rapidement perdu. L'endroit ne lui disait rien et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'endroit où il vivait. Ou d'une habitation tout court. Pour décrire son environnement, il aurait utilisé les mots « Forêt sombre et super glauque qui lui donne la chair de poule ». Était-ce un genre de blague ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas très drôle.

Pourtant, même après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, rien ne changea. Blague ou non, bouger lui semblait être la meilleure solution. Plus que de rester planter là sans rien faire en tout cas. Grognant, Lovino se leva et commença à marcher dans une direction au hasard. Les bois l'effrayaient, les imposantes postures des arbres lui donnant l'impression d'être observé par une quelconque présence. Quoi par contre, il ne savait pas. Mais peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, ce ne pouvait être rien de bon.

Lorsqu'il entendit un mouvement dans les feuilles mortes quelque part derrière lui, le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup, mais ne vit rien. Tout ce qui se trouvait au-delà de la portée de son bras était complètement noir. La seule chose qu'il voyait réellement, c'était l'herbe et les rares fleurs présentes sous ses pieds.

Ce fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle sa tête entra en collision avec une branche sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir. Ah merde… Lovino jura en grognant. Ses premiers pas dehors et une branche lui explosait la gueule. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait pas pensé qu'après seulement quelques minutes à l'extérieur, il voudrait déjà rentrer à nouveau et ne certainement jamais sortir à nouveau.

Mais il ne savait pas où aller pour rentrer et à la place, dut ignorer la douleur provoquée par la branche et continuer de marcher. Si son frère était optimiste, Lovino, lui, était loin de l'être. Et lorsqu'il pensa à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, il se rappela qu'il n'avait juste aucune idée de quelles indications donner. Génial, il avait tellement de chances de revoir son frère à présent.

D'ailleurs, comment s'était-il retrouvé en pleine forêt ? Ça aucun sens. À moins qu'il ne soit étrangement devenu somnambule… non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait déjà tenté de trouver un moyen de sortir éveillé mais avait fini par comprendre que c'était bel et bien impossible. Et ce, même s'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher personnellement. Maudit soit cet endroit.

Un autre bruissement ce fit entendre quelque part. Quelque part où, il n'était pas sûr. Mais le son avait l'air plutôt proche et l'envie d'accélérer le pas se fit sentir. S'il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune présence maléfique (ou en tout cas magique), il n'avait cependant rien à dire en ce qui concernait les humains. Et dans une forêt, il était logique qu'il puisse y en avoir. Par contre, si tard dans la nuit, leurs intentions ne devaient pas être très bonnes…

Inconsciemment, le jeune italien serra les poings. Non, personne ne lui voulait de mal. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'intéressant. Ça se voyait non ? Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des vêtements ! Sa vie n'avait même pas un minimum d'importance ! Alors pourquoi… Lovino s'arrêta en marchant sur un brindille. Merde. Dans les histoires, c'était mauvais signe. Il devait s'enfuir.

Mais avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et il tombait au sol, inconscient.

 **O=O=O**

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent à nouveau, la joie envahit Lovino. Son étrange rêve était terminé et il était réveillé. La preuve, le plafond blanc de sa chambre était de retour juste au-dessus de lui ! Ah ! Quand son frère entendrait ce stupide rêve qu'il avait fait ! Le sourire aux lèvres, l'italien habituellement grognon s'assit et sortit les jambes de son lit pour les poser au sol, se tournant vers le lit de son frère.

\- Feliciano ! Tu ne devineras quel genre de rêve j'ai fait cette nuit !

\- _M_ _h ?_ _Tu es réveillé ?_

La voix qui venait de lui répondre ne ressemblait pas à celle de son frère et le brun se figea aussitôt. Il était en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Était-il vraiment dans sa chambre ? Était-ce un deuxième rêve ou bien… la suite de son premier rêve ? Dans tous les cas, il refusait de croire qu'il vivait dans la réalité. La réalité sans son frère ne pouvait l'être réellement.

Bien qu'hésitant, il regarda la personne en face de lui. Premier signe qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère : il avait devant lui une fille. Elle avait les cheveux plutôt courts, mais ceux-ci étaient châtain blonds et elle portait un ruban vert sur la tête. Le ruban était d'ailleurs de la même couleur que ses yeux. Quant au sourire sur le visage de la fille, il lui faisait étrangement penser à un chat.

\- _C_ _hi sei ?!_ (Qui es-tu ?!)

La femme le regarda un moment, sans répondre. Juste au moment où Lovino allait s'énerver et répéter sa question, il la vit se retourner, lui tournant le dos, et se mettre à prononcer des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Son italien lui semblait plutôt étrange…

\- _Che cosa…_

\- _Je m'appelle Emma. Emma,_ répéta-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers elle-même.

Les sourcils toujours froncés et la bouche bien fermée, il la regarda. C'était une étrangère. Ses vêtements lui semblaient étranges, elle disait de drôles de mots qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il connaissait et dans son apparence de manière générale, elle ne ressemblait pas aux personnes qu'il connaissait. Ceci était le genre de personnes auxquelles il n'était pas censé parler.

\- _Mijn naam is Emma_ , parla à nouveau la femme.

Tiens, un mot avait été répété non ? Il n'était pas sûr. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui étaient pas beaucoup moins étranges que les précédents, alors même en se concentrant… Sérieusement, ne lui avait-on jamais apprit à parler normalement ? À moins que, parce qu'elle était une étrangère…

\- _Ich heiße Emma !_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle parut troublée. Au moins elle n'était pas aussi perdue que lui l'était, ça c'était sûr… Préférant regarder ailleurs, le jeune homme observa la pièce autour de lui. Il y avait trois fenêtres et il se contenta de deviner qu'elles étaient fermées, puisque des rideaux les recouvraient. Évidemment, il ne manqua pas la porte, elle aussi fermée (peut-être même à clé). Mais la femme était de toute façon dans le chemin.

\- _My name is Emma… You understand that, don't you ?_

Malgré l'apparente impatience dans le ton de sa voix, la bouche de l'italien resta fermée. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Qu'était-il censé répondre s'il ne comprenait pas ? Mais en fait, il ne pouvait même pas parler aux étrangers donc même s'il les comprenait…

\- _Tonio ! He doesn't seem to understand me !_

Pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il avait des cheveux très courts marrons et des yeux verts bouteilles. Mais son apparence restait, dans l'ensemble, aussi étrange que celle de la jeune femme. Quoique, son long manteau rouge ressortait beaucoup plus que la tenue masculine de la femme. Des mots furent échangés et l'homme se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _¡_ _Hola !_ _Me llamo Antonio_ _¿_ _y tú ?_

Génial, encore plus de mots étranges. Décidant qu'il en avait marre, il pensa partir. Mais avec deux personnes dans la pièce, il savait que ce serait impossible. À la place, il se recoucha dans le lit et passa la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait cette fois dans son lit. Ou, au moins, si ce n'était pas un rêve, tout seul.

 **O=O=O**

Apparemment, il s'était encore endormi. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Lovino revit exactement la même pièce que celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé la fois précédente. Soupirant, il pensa qu'au moins, il était seul cette fois. Préférant ne pas risquer de perdre du temps, il se leva, rejetant les couvertures, et se précipita en courant vers la porte.

Étant donné qu'il n'était pas complètement stupide, par contre, il s'arrêta contre la porte et tenta de deviner s'il y avait une quelconque présence derrière la porte. N'en détectant aucune, il ouvrit la porte et commença à courir le long du couloir. Pas besoin de réfléchir à la direction à prendre puisqu'il ne savait de toute façon pas où aller. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller une fois sortit mais bon, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier que personne n'était là aux tournants, l'italien continua sa progression sur la pointe des pieds et en courant sur la pointe des pieds. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Par contre, justement, s'il y avait si peu d'habitants, pourquoi cette maison était-elle si grande ?!

\- _¡_ _He capturado un ratón !_

Alors qu'il pensait reconnaître un mot ou deux, Lovino fut soulevé du sol par le col. Il crut un moment revivre cette scène où il se faisait attraper, avec Feliciano, par les hommes du manoir alors qu'ils tentaient de s'échapper en vain. Paniqué, il commença à se débattre, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à son adversaire. Bien que, pour parler d'adversité…

\- S _i_ _luchas,_ _c_ _aerás_ _…_

Grognant, l'italien tenta une dernière fois de frapper l'homme (à en juger par la voix) avant d'abandonner et de se laisser complètement aller. Peu importe ce qui allait lui arriver, ça l'énervait déjà. Quand allait-il enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Voyant que malgré son silence, il n'était toujours pas relâché, Lovino ne put s'empêcher d'à nouveau se débattre et crier.

\- _¡_ _Lasciami andare, dannazione !_ (Lâche-moi, bon sang !)

\- _¡_ _Está bien, está bien !_ _Aquí…_

Boudant presque, il fut reposé au sol et fit face à l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Le même sourire que celui qu'il avait vu sur son visage la première fois était présent. Il espérait honnêtement qu'il ne souriait pas tout le temps comme ça. C'était plus qu'irritant.

\- Comment es-tu sorti de ta chambre ? J'aurais pourtant juré avoir fermé la porte à clé.

La porte était fermée à clé ? Non, l'idiot avait dû oublier parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas que la porte soit verrouillée. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu sortir. Oh, une minute. Il était pratiquement certain que l'homme n'avait pas parlé en italien. Alors… Oubliant complètement la présence de l'autre, Lovino resta au milieu du chemin, bouche bée. Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire chez lui.

 **O=O=O**

Les jours suivirent furent les mêmes et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il se réveillait, ce n'était pas dans sa chambre habituelle, qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau. Non. Il était tout seul dans cette chambre et les seules formes de vie se trouvant dans l'habitation étaient des inconnus prononçant des mots étranges.

Mots étranges qu'il comprenait, bizarrement.

Pas qu'il soit prêt de le faire savoir et, à la place, se taisait lorsque quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Ou bien parlait en italien. C'était plutôt marrant de les insulter sans qu'ils ne le comprennent. Bien que, une ou deux fois, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient quelques doutes… Mais peu importe.

Plusieurs fois, les inconnus avaient tenté de lui apprendre une de leurs langues. L'anglais ayant été préféré car, selon une conversation qu'il avait interceptée, ils devaient pouvoir tous se comprendre. Ce qu'il comprenait, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler avec eux. D'autant plus que s'il leur apprenait qu'il pouvait parler chaque langue qu'il avait entendue… Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait en fait. Mais il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Concernant les inconnus, il avait enfin réussir à connaître leurs noms. La femme s'appelait Emma et elle avait un frère qui lui ressemblait (assez logique jusqu'ici), appelé Tim. Quant à l'idiot qui souriait tout le temps, son nom était apparemment Antonio. Pas une seule fois ces noms n'avaient quitté sa propre bouche.

Au bout d'une longue semaine passée à ne rien faire pour Lovino et pour les trois autres à se débattre pour rendre les conversations plus facile, l'italien s'ennuyait. La belge lui avait montré plusieurs moyens de faire passer le temps, se montrant gentille envers lui, l'espagnol lui avait demandé d'aider un peu au ménage par exemple mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient avérées finir mal, et le néerlandais… il n'y avait rien de très particulier avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils essayaient de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, ils accompagnaient leurs paroles de gestes et montraient des objets. Tout ce que faisait le jeune homme, par contre, c'était bouger la tête, hausser les épaules, ou froncer les sourcils en prétendue confusion. Il devait avouer que, parfois, il était plutôt marrant de les voir se démener pour lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit.

 **O=O=O**

Il faisait généralement très chaud, avait rapidement remarqué Lovino. Appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse, il regardait les gens dans la rue. Rien de très intéressant, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il pouvait rester là à glander sur la terrasse sans problème.

Jouant avec son crayon, il se rappela de son frère. Quand le reverrait-il ? La question resterait sans réponse jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouveraient, il le savait. Avec un soupir, il pensa aux activités qu'ils avaient pu faire. Rien de très extraordinaire, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient sortir. Mais il leur était arrivé de dessiner ou peindre, bien que son frère était plus doué que lui.

Il y avait une partie du manoir où se trouvaient divers petits animaux. Son frère aimait beaucoup les lapins mais il y avait également des chats, des chiens, des oiseaux… À peine venait-il de penser cela qu'un oiseau vola à deux centimètres de son visage.

Surpris, il recula de deux ou trois pas avant de tomber au sol. Oiseau de malheur ! Lui faire peur ainsi ! Avec un faible grognement, l'italien se redressa et lança un regard noir à l'oiseau, posé sur le toit de la maison d'en face. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais l'oiseau ressemblait à l'un de ceux qu'il avait dans l'immense manoir ou château dans lequel il vivait avec Feli.

Haussant mentalement les épaules, Lovino reporta son regard sur la rue. Un homme s'en allait, une femme achetait des fleurs et un vieux monsieur regardait, à peu près comme lui, par sa fenêtre. Irrité par son manque d'occupation, le brun regarda les feuilles blanches sur la table et partit se chercher un nouveau crayon.

 **O=O=O**

Cela faisait au moins trois semaines qu'il vivait le même train de vie et bien qu'il apprenait (grâce aux livres qu'il lisait en cachette) de plus en plus de choses sur le monde, il n'était toujours pas sorti du manoir. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé, mais il se faisait arrêter à chaque fois. Alors, à la place, il regardait les cartes des livres qu'il voyait, lisait les livres d'histoire, et se rendait compte d'à quel point il savait peu.

En même temps, c'était normal. Les livres qu'il avait lu jusque là n'étaient que des romans. À un moment, n'ayant jamais rien entendu du monde extérieur, il avait pensé qu'en dehors de l'endroit où il habitait, c'était le vide complet. Mais les livres venaient de quelque part, s'était-il dit. Et puis, personne ne vivant comme lui et son frère n'était capable d'écrire autant de paysages. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait les ressemblances d'un livre à un autre.

\- _¡_ _Hola !_ Cria une voix en entrant dans sa chambre.

Rapidement, le brun cacha le livre sous la couette et regarda l'espagnol qui venait d'entrer sans même toquer. Et c'était lui qui manquait de bonnes manières… Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, attendant que l'autre continue de parler. Et de faire les gestes qui allaient avec, bien sûr.

\- Je veux aller en ville et, _si te quieras_ (si tu veux), tu peux m'accompagner !

Plutôt surpris, Lovino haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, lui proposerait-on de sortir ? Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait aller dehors… Non pas qu'il se rappelle un quelconque ordre. Bien qu'il y avait toujours l'histoire de la porte soit disant fermée à clé.

\- Tu sais, tu dois pouvoir prendre l'air des fois ! Par contre, évite de t'enfuir, d'accord ? Je serais embêté si tu te perdais ou disparaissais…

Si son visage s'était montré inquiet en disant « je serais embêté », il était vite redevenu souriant en lui demandant à nouveau s'il voulait venir. Et il semblait tellement joyeux… Il ressemblait véritablement à un enfant. Accepter ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être ne s'enfuirait-il pas directement. Après tout, il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où il devait se rendre pour trouver son frère. De ce qu'il avait vu, le monde était trop grand.

Lentement, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se retrouva aussitôt avec un Antonio plus qu'heureux sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras et répéta à quel point il était content qu'il accepte enfin de passer du temps avec eux. Il sembla indifférent aux protestations en italien qui lui furent lancées ainsi qu'au fait que ce dernier était en train de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

 **O=O=O**

\- Attends-moi ici, d'accord ?

L'italien acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et regarda Antonio entrer à l'intérieur d'une étrange boutique. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, le propriétaire de l'endroit ne voulait pas que n'importe qui le sache. Après tout, la vitrine était complètement vide et une pancarte avec de drôles d'inscriptions était clouée à la porte. En fait ça ressemblait à peine à une boutique…

\- Psst ! Psst !

Lovino tourna la tête, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien faire ce bruit. La réponse fut un homme, plutôt étrange. Ou du moins, il appelait étrange « un homme qui fait signe à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas ou en tout cas que ce quelqu'un ne connaît pas, lui demandant de le rejoindre ». Comme s'il allait le rejoindre ! Ce mec était trop bizarre que pour qu'il accepte simplement de le suivre !

Alors il ignora, tout simplement. Mais l'homme continuait d'essayer d'attirer son attention, il le savait. Bien que ce fut inutile, stupide et en plus insensé, Lovino se mit à prier que l'espagnol allait vite revenir. Sérieusement, l'homme commençait à lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

Soudainement, une main lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna rapidement et avec force dans une allée. Cette fois, ce n'était plus seulement des frissons qu'il avait. Malgré sa résistance, l'homme ne le lâchait pas. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il plaqua le brun contre un mur et commença à parler. Trop effrayé que pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, Lovino chercha un moyen de s'enfuir.

Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il venait d'être tiré dans cette allée sans que l'homme n'ait eu de réels problèmes. Donc s'il s'enfuyait, il se ferait très vite rattraper, non ? Paniqué, il se surprit à une fois de plus prier pour l'intervention de celui qu'il appelait toujours un idiot trop optimiste. Mais il le savait, les chances qu'il trouve Lovino et l'homme étaient trop faibles que pour pouvoir espérer plus longtemps.

Les yeux fermés, il chercha un moyen de s'enfuir. N'importe quoi allait, tant qu'il se retrouvait loin de l'homme.

\- _¡ Advertencia !_

Son cerveau semblait avoir de nouveau oublié de traduire les mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il resta paralysé, hésitant à ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose entre en collision avec lui et qu'une intense douleur lui parcoure le corps. Mais sa confusion était si grande qu'il ne cria même pas et il se retrouva à terre sans qu'il n'ait compris quoique ce soit à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

\- _¡_ _Dios mios !_ _¿_ _Está bien ?_ (Mon dieu ! Vous allez bien ?!)

Une voix féminine se fit entendre alors qu'il ouvrait presque douloureusement les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de la rue principale. Pas dans l'allée, pas avec l'homme. À terre, en plein milieu de la rue principale. Ce n'était pas normal, mais Lovino n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car la femme lui parla à nouveau.

\- _¡_ _¿_ _Está querido ?! Are you hurt ?_ (Êtes-vous blessé ?) Changea-t-elle peut-être en remarquant qu'il n'était pas de la ville. Ou du pays, ce qui semblait plus logique.

\- _N-No… I think…_ (Non… Je crois) S'entendit-il répondre.

Normalement, il aurait été surpris de pouvoir parler anglais, mais en y pensant un minimum, il était logique qu'il puisse parler une langue qu'il comprenait, non ? Il se releva sur ses deux pieds, bien qu'avec quelques difficultés, et la femme lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

\- _Are you sure_ _you're alright ?_ (Êtes-vous sûre que vous allez bien ?)

Alors qu'il voulait répondre avec un sourire qu'il allait bien, une paire de bras l'enveloppa et il crut un instant que l'homme était de retour. Mais lorsque son coude frappa le ventre de l'homme derrière lui et qu'il se retourna, Lovino vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Antonio. Un instant, il pensa à s'excuser. Avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas lui qui était en faute, en fait. Et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser.

\- _Ah… Sorry…_ _I shouldn't have_ _come from behind_ _like th_ _at_ _…_ (Je n'aurais pas dû venir par derrière comme ça)

Il ne répondit rien. L'espagnol l'avait-il entendu parler en anglais ? Parce que là… Oh une minute. N'oubliait-il pas quelque chose ? Comme le fait qu'il venait de se faire renverser. En vérifiant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un fiacre et s'étonna de se sentir en pleine forme. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait avec sa vie ces derniers jours ?! Quelque chose clochait…

\- _More importantly, are you alright ?! I saw being run over by this carriage !_ (Plus important, est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Je t'ai vu être renversé par ce fiacre !)

Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'Antonio était inquiet, Lovino ne répondit pas. Par contre, lorsqu'il vit son regard se durcir, il eu des doutes sur sa décision.

\- _Lovino, I know you understand english and I don't care why you didn't told me. Just tell me you're alright !_ (Lovino, je sais que tu comprends l'anglais et je me fiche de pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Dis-moi simplement que tu vas bien !)

Et maintenant, il se sentait coupable. Lentement, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- _Yes… I'm alright._ (Oui… Je vais bien)

Aussitôt, il se retrouva la tête contre le torse de l'espagnol. Un moment durant, il pensa se laisser aller et oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ils étaient toujours en plein milieu de la route et tout le monde les regardait, alors il protesta et se débattit, traitant de tous les noms l'idiot qui venait déjà de retrouver le sourire.

\- _By the way… Will you tell me your name now ?_ (Au fait… Vas-tu me donner ton nom maintenant ?)

\- _As if…_ Grogna-t-il en réponse (Comme si…)

 **O=O=O**

\- Lovino !

L'interpellé continua de regarder par la fenêtre malgré l'appel qui lui avait lancé. Pas qu'il n'allait pas le faire, il voulait juste attendre un peu. Il ne pouvait pas réellement ignorer l'espagnol de toute façon, sachant que s'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, il le saurait quand même. Autant ne pas perdre du temps. Quoique, il en avait beaucoup, du temps, alors…

En tournant la tête, il vit Antonio habillé du même long manteau rouge que celui qu'il portait le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il portait également un foulard rouge sur la tête mais qui ne recouvrait que son front ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche et des bottes qui lui arrivaient pratiquement aux genoux. Où allait-il, habillé ainsi ? Y avait-il un genre de festival qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

\- Avec Emma et Tim, on va partir en voyage ! Déclara-t-il en anglais.

C'était nouveau ça. Bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi ne le prenaient-ils pas avec lui ? Non pas qu'il allait se sentir seul, pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de le prendre avec eux ? Quelque chose clochait et il savait que ce n'était pas le même genre de chose que l'événement du fiacre. En fait, les trois habitants de la maison lui cachaient quelque chose.

Malgré tout, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se contenta de demander combien de temps ils seraient absents. La réponse fut vague : Longtemps.

 **O=** O=O

Effectivement. La vie au manoir était encore plus triste et ennuyeuse maintenant que les trois idiots étaient partis. Oui, ils étaient des idiots pour avoir pensé qu'il était réellement d'accord de se retrouver « longtemps » tout seul. Il n'avait jamais été complètement seul de toute sa vie, bon sang !

Son frère avait toujours été là avec lui. Là où ils habitaient, Lovino savait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, mais justement... Et parce qu'il n'avait jamais été éloigné de son frère, il avait paniqué en se retrouvant tout seul. En plus du paysage peu rassurant. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais été seul.

De plus, il n'arrivait jamais à nettoyer sans rien casser alors les risques de retrouver des objets cassés et de la poussière partout au retour du trio était assez élevé. Enfin, cela dépendait de la définition du mot « Longtemps » d'Antonio. Il lui avait dit quelques mois, mais bon… Il ne savait pas cuisiner grand-chose non plus mais avait préféré dire qu'il pourrait se débrouiller sans mentionner ses connaissances exactes.

Évidemment, assez d'argent lui avait été laissé et Emma avait insisté sur le fait qu'à part pour de la nourriture, il ne devait l'utiliser parce que, normalement, il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans le manoir. Après ça, l'espagnol était intervenu en lui demandant de ne pas sortir seul. Ce qui signifiait, s'il comprenait bien, qu'il ne pouvait pas du tout sortir.

À cette règle, il avait grogné. Il ne connaissait personne dans les environs donc il n'avait de toute façon personne à qui il pouvait rendre visite, mais faire une balade en ville ne lui aurait franchement pas déplu. Puisqu'il allait s'ennuyer. Non pas qu'aucune des trois personnes dans la pièce ne l'ait comprit à ce moment là.

Pourtant, il avait compris et même accepté la règle et n'était pas sorti en un mois. En y repensant, c'était étrange ça, non ? Encore une fois, il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'arrivait jamais à court de nourriture. Pourtant, un jour, il avait pensé que le jour suivant il devrait faire des courses. Mais ce jour suivant là, il y avait toujours de la nourriture. Et pas qu'un peu.

À partir de ce moment-là, Lovino s'était fait une liste. Tout ce qui restait inexpliqué, les petits événements étranges qui se produisaient sans explication apparente, il le rangeait dans cette liste et n'y réfléchissait plus. C'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas s'effrayer en pensant à quel genre d'horreur ces… choses pouvaient bien appartenir. Car peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, ça ne pouvait rien être de bon.

Quoique, s'il pouvait ne pas avoir à faire les courses et si ses bêtises pouvaient se réparer tout seul, alors peut-être que, finalement, c'était une bonne chose.

Le deuxième mois passa comme le premier, bien qu'il n'eut pas à constater de nouveaux événements étranges, si ce n'était qu'il avait l'impression que certaines personnes passaient souvent sous sa terrasse. Mais il pensa simplement qu'il était peut-être un peu jaloux de les voir s'amuser et ne pas s'ennuyer. Au moins il s'améliorait en dessin et… Il n'avait réellement rien d'autre à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Après deux autres mois durant lesquels il s'occupa du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'italien reçut une lettre. D'Antonio. Qui disait qu'ils revenaient bientôt. Bien que la nouvelle le rendit heureux… Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait pas « bientôt », encore une fois ?! Sérieusement… Cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas lui donner des indications plus précises ?

Soupirant, il retourna à ses occupations de la journée. Le lendemain, peut-être pouvait-il tenter de les accueillir au port ? Il resterait au port, vraiment. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde donc ça devrait aller non ? Il ne risquerait rien en y allant. Ayant fait son choix, il sourit en imaginant la réaction de l'espagnol et de ses amis. Expression qui disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la forme qu'avait sa bouche.

 **O** =O=O

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand pouvait rentrer le trio qu'il avait apprit à connaître d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être reviendraient-il le soir ou bien dans trois jours. Peut-être même devrait-il attendre un autre mois complet, en fait. Mais il avait envie de les attendre sur les quais.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était fait un sandwich pour le repas de midi et était parti en direction du port pour s'asseoir quelque part sur un banc public et simplement regarder l'horizon. À quoi ressemblait le navire sur lequel ils étaient partis, il ne savait pas. Mais il les verrait en descendre donc il lui suffisait simplement d'attendre et de regarder qui descendait.

Malheureusement, le seul navire qui arriva au port ne contenaient pas ses amis. Non, il ne les avaient pas appelés « amis », avait-il grogné mentalement en mordant dans son sandwich. Avec un soupir, il s'était à nouveau concentré à nouveau sur l'horizon et la mer bleue. Personne ne lui posait de question. Parfois, on le regardait, mais rien n'était dit et certainement encore moins pensé.

Il ne savait pas à partir de quel moment exactement ses yeux avaient cessé de prêter attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Le soleil était en train de se coucher qu'il se trouvait toujours là, à attendre. Il y avait moins de monde et son ventre avait gargouillé une fois ou deux car il avait prévu de rentrer le soir, mais à la place il était toujours assis sur son banc. Quelque chose chez lui avait cessé de fonctionner, avait-il pensé à un moment donné.

Alors que son esprit lui semblait complètement vidé et que le froid l'envahissait, quelque chose le toucha quelque part. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais cette chose revint plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix n'intervienne.

\- _Joven,_ _joven… Las camas existen por una razón…_ (Jeune homme, jeune homme… Les lits existent pour une raison…)

La joie dans la voix de l'espagnol, qui qu'il soit, lui donna envie de sourire. Mais alors même que la pensée s'installait dans son esprit, il la chassa, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à sourire. Non. Il avait froid, il attendait toujours pour Antonio qui ne semblait pas revenir… Tiens d'ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il devait les rouvrir ou bien il allait s'endormir. Mais l'effort s'avéra incroyablement compliqué..

Tout comme bouger son corps. Il avait beau essayer, il avait l'impression que son corps était complètement engourdi. Plus rien ne répondait et il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir dire où se trouvaient ses jambes ni n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps. La chaleur qu'il avait brièvement sentie plusieurs fois s'en alla au bout d'un moment. Il crut sentir une autre source de chaleur, plus importante cette fois, se rapprocher de lui.

\- Lovino ? Lovino, _are you okay ? Lovino, answer me…_ (Ça va ? Lovino, réponds-moi…)

Bouger sa bouche aussi semblait impossible…

\- _Lovino, open your eyes, please…_ (Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît…)

Mais ses yeux ne voulaient pas…

\- _Lovi, you…ve…su…me…re…right ! Lovino !_

Il n'entendait pas tout…

\- LOVINO !

 **O=O=O**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Lovino rencontra un plafond blanc. L'endroit lui parut familier, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Apparemment, son frère ne l'avait pas réveillé alors il pouvait toujours se rendormir non ? Pour une quelconque raison, sa tête était lourde et il ne se sentait pas bien. Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait aussi… déprimé ?

L'italien laissa ses pensées voyager. Il pensa à son idiot de frère, à sa vie avant… Avant ? Avant quoi déjà ? Oh, Antonio et les autres, c'est vrai. Ils étaient partis en voyage… et quand la lettre était arrivée, Lovino avait décidé de les attendre sur les quais. Puis il s'était… endormi ? Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un sommeil normal, mais il devrait faire avec cette explication. Se sentant mieux, il rouvrit les yeux.

En tournant la tête il vit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, chez Antonio. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs endormi, juste à côté de son lit, la tête dans les bras. Bras qui se trouvaient sur le matelas. Son corps était toujours engourdi mais l'italien arriva à poser une main dans les cheveux du plus âgé. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge d'embarras, mais quelque part, ça lui allait.

Et puis il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien caresser ses che… euh une minute. Alors que son visage devenait encore plus rouge, l'espagnol commença à remuer et à se réveiller. Toujours ensommeillé, il frotta ses yeux, qui tombèrent doucement sur le visage de Lovino. Un bref moment, il resta là, bouche ouverte, alors que le jeune italien se redressait. L'instant d'après, il prit dans ses bras le plus jeune, souriant.

\- _¡_ _Gracias a dios ! You're alive !_ (Merci mon dieu ! Tu es vivant !)

D'abord surpris, Lovino le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de juger bon de rendre l'étreinte. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il inquiétait Antonio, nota-t-il. Son mal de tête revint mais il ne dit rien. C'était mieux de ne pas trop inquiéter le propriétaire du manoir. Mais ce dernier sembla se rendre compte que le plus petit s'appuyait légèrement sur lui et il recula, l'expression inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai un peu mal à la tête… Grogna l'italien en se tenant la tête.

\- Tu veux à boire ? Un verre d'eau ? Emma ! Vite, Lovino est réveillé, peux-tu aller lui chercher de l'eau ?

À peine avait-il crier ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage souriant d'Emma apparut un bref moment, le temps de dire qu'elle était soulagée, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte presque violemment et ne s'en aille en courant, à en juger par les bruits de pas que Lovino entendait depuis son lit. Malheureusement, il n'eut jamais son verre d'eau. Rapidement, ses yeux se fermaient et il s'endormit à nouveau, agrippé au dos de l'espagnol.

 **O** =O=O

Malgré l'inquiétude parfois un peu trop excessive d'Antonio, Lovino allait très bien. Après son deuxième réveil, il se sentait en pleine forme. Son mal de tête était parti, il arrivait à bouger comme il le voulait, et bien sûr, il pouvait marcher. Pourtant, l'espagnol marchait à ses côtés, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de le retrouver à au milieu de nulle part, inconscient.

À côté de lui, Emma lui avait simplement dit combien elle était contente qu'il allait bien et s'était comportée comme d'habitude. Quand à Tim… Oui, comme sa sœur, il se comportait comme il le faisait d'habitude. Vraiment, il n'y avait que l'autre idiot pour en faire tout un plat et penser qu'il aurait pu mourir. Cependant, il se demandait vraiment si son hôte avait raison. Aurait-il pu mourir ?

\- Lovino, veux-tu venir avec nous faire un tour en ville ?

En tournant la tête, l'italien vit la belge lui sourire, attachant les boutons d'un long manteau qu'elle portait déjà. Il réfléchit à la proposition et hésita un long moment. « Nous » ? Qui « nous » ? S'il y avait Antonio, il n'était pas sûr d'accepter… Quoique, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser influencer ces choix ainsi. Faire un tour en ville lui ferait du bien, déjà que la dernière fois il… Bah, il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il pouvait dire que ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.

Ne sachant comment formuler sa réponse, il haussa les épaules et Emma lui lança un manteau et une écharpe, toujours en souriant. Il la regarda, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Il commence à faire froid. Il n'y aura pas de neige pour autant, mais je préfère m'assurer que tu ne tombes pas malade. Surtout qu'Antonio serait…

La phrase fut laissée en suspens mais Lovino savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. L'idiot s'inquiétait définitivement trop. Avec un soupir, il posa le manteau et l'écharpe à côté de lui, prit ses bottes et enfila tout étape par étape. Une fois prêt, il regarda par la fenêtre. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de neige. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir alors il pensait que l'hiver serait l'occasion parfaite…

Apparemment, il n'était pas dans la bonne ville pour ça.

Il sortit de la pièce derrière la femme, la regarda fermer la porte et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent l'espagnol et le néerlandais. La première réaction du brun en face de lui fut de sourire, mais lorsqu'il vit la manière dont il était habillé, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec nous ? Tu ne vas pas nous faire le même coup que la dernière fois, _will you_ ?

\- Voyons Tonio, intervint Emma. Laisse-le sortir de temps en temps, _**will you**_ ? Et puis nous serons là s'il y a un problème cette fois.

\- Je pense plutôt que tu devrais rester, Antonio, intervint Tim.

\- _¡_ _¿_ _Qué ?!_ Pourquoi ?! Je veux sortir aussi !

\- Essayez de vous entendre vous deux, voulez-vous ? Ou bien faites au moins semblant, mais essayez de profiter de votre temps libre, d'accord ?

Lovino regarda les deux hommes réagir à leur façon sans rien dire. Lorsque Emma appela son nom, il la regarda et la vit ouvrir la porte. Il s'avança vers elle pour enfin sortir du manoir et rencontra du blanc. Une minute, ce n'était pas normal, si ? Lentement, il marcha dehors et regard ses empreintes s'imprimer sur le sol blanc. Un léger bruit accompagnait chacun de ses pas.

\- Oh ? Hein ? S'étonna la belge, C'est étrange… ils ont pourtant dit qu'il ne neigerait pas…

\- Pourtant tout est blanc, lui répondit Antonio avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de neige, il y a dix minutes… observa Tim.

La bouche légèrement ouverte, Lovino regarda la ville devant lui. Le fait qu'il faisait encore très bon il n'y avait pas si longtemps avait déjà disparu de son esprit et il admirait maintenant la neige devant lui. Il sentait presque les étoiles dans ses propres yeux. Tant pis s'il agissait comme un enfant, il avait toujours voulu voir de la neige en vrai et c'était enfin le cas.

\- Lovino ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ? S'inquiéta l'espagnol.

\- Je pense qu'il est simplement émerveillé…

\- Eh ? Tu n'as jamais de la neige ?

Quelque part, il se sentit offensé et lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers le brun, il était en train de faire la moue. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait jamais vu de la neige de sa vie. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait à ce que le trio ne soit au courant qu'il avait été enfermé toute sa vie, mais quand même…

\- Non…

\- Tu es trop mignon comme ça, Lovi !

Venait-il de se faire ignorer ? Et d'être appelé « mignon » ?Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva dans les bras d'Antonio, qui lançait de petits cris aigus et qui répétait à quel point il était mignon.

\- Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il d'abord sans bouger.

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il se répéta. Mais l'espagnol ne réagit pas et Lovino le repoussa violemment. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de recommencer encore et encore, malgré les protestations du plus jeune. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se fige et ne se retourne pour regarder Tim. Le néerlandais le regardait d'un air innocent, une main derrière le dos, tandis que sa sœur le regardais avec un sourire presque gêné, mais surtout plutôt forcé.

\- Ça venait de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

En regardant la neige à ses pieds, l'italien s'était rappelé des batailles de boules de neige qu'il avait lues dans certains livres. D'abord sans en penser grand-chose, ses yeux étaient ensuite revenus sur l'arrière de la tête d'Antonio. Qui avait un peu de neige dessus. Un sourire se forma inconsciemment sur son visage et Lovino s'abaissa lentement, prit de la neige dans ses mains, en fit une boule, et la lança sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Alors je vais devoir-Aïe !

Les yeux de l'espagnol s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit que c'était bel et bien le jeune italien qui lui avait lancé une boule de neige. Alors qu'il vérifiait malgré tout, Lovino s'était à nouveau penché et, en même temps que Tim, lança une deuxième boule de neige. Bien qu'étonné, Antonio évita celle du plus jeune et vit celle du plus grand lui passer juste à côté de l'oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de m'attaquer ainsi ! Gémit-il. Emma, tu viens dans mon équipe !

\- Une minute ! Je ne nous ai pas pris de gants !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tout ira bien !

Et sur ces mots, il alla se cacher, la belge sur les talons. Malheureusement, Lovino n'était intéressé que par lancer ses boules de neiges sur l'espagnol et Tim ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir viser sa sœur. Ce qui faisait que l'italien ne répondait que de temps en temps à la femme, lorsque cette dernière arrivait à le toucher tandis que le plus grand ne se contentait que d'une seule cible.

Résultat, après quelques heures de batailles, Emma était épuisée, le frère de cette dernière avait reçu quelques boules de neiges mais ne semblait pas plus atteint que ça, le plus jeune commençait à trembler à cause du froid mais le surmontait, et le dernier idiot était complètement recouvert de neige mais continuait de sourire malgré tout. Oui, il était définitivement un idiot.

\- Lovino, ça va ?

\- Mh ? Oui, _pomodoro bastardo_.

\- Encore ce nom ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?

Pour toute réponse, Lovino tourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient rouges, il le savait, alors il les avait mises dans ses poches, espérant qu'elles se réchaufferaient ainsi. Ce qui était vain car son manteau était trop froid que pour le réchauffer, lui ou ses mains.

\- Devrions-nous rentrer ou bien voulez-vous qu'on mange en ville aujourd'hui ?

Les trois hommes haussèrent les épaules, bien qu'Antonio le fit en souriant et puisqu'ils devaient trancher, l'italien décida que c'était une bonne idée car cela changeait de leurs habitudes. Il y eut alors une longue discussion sur ce qu'ils allaient manger que l'italien n'écouta pas. De toute façon la plupart des propositions lui allaient.

Ainsi son regard voyagea sur la neige autour de lui. Peu de gens étaient sortis mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient fait, tous regardaient la neige comme si c'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils en voyaient (bien que Lovino connaissait la raison de leur étonnement). Certains avaient balayé la neige comme ils pouvaient de leur trottoir et d'autres… Une minute, il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui était assis sur un banc couvert de neige. Cette personne… le regardait ? Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Et s'il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'avait emmené dans une allée, quelques mois auparavant ?

\- Lovi, qu'est-ce tu veux manger toi ?

Si le regard de l'interpellé se détacha de l'homme sur le banc, son cerveau ne suivait pas et il finit par regarder l'espagnol avec un regard vide.

\- Lovi ? Eh, Lovi, tu es avec nous ?

\- _Cosa ?_

\- Lovi, on parle de manger.

\- Hein ? Euh… Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- …

\- Lovi ? Devrait-on rentrer finalement ?

Lovino revint à la réalité pour de bon et regarda avec plus d'attention l'homme en face de lui. Antonio était inquiet. Et en regardant derrière lui, Emma le semblait aussi. Le frère de cette dernière fronçait les sourcils et en le voyant le regarder, ses yeux se mirent à chercher autre chose. En vérifiant rapidement, il vit qu'il regardait dans la même direction que dans laquelle ses yeux s'étaient perdus. En gros, le banc à présent vide.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Lovi, c'est énervant. Et je veux des pâtes…

 **O=O=O**

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, Lovino devait l'avouer au moins mentalement, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout allait pourtant parfaitement bien jusque là. Pourtant, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il se sentait affreusement nauséeux. Il aurait pu le dire au trio qui l'accompagnait, mais il ne voulait les inquiéter et à la place avait fait comme si de rien de n'était.

\- Lovi, ça va ? Tu sembles un peu fatigué…

\- Parce que je le suis, _coglione_.

\- Devrions-nous presser le pas ?

Lovino haussa les épaules et continua de marcher à un rythme normal. Il regretta son choix alors qu'il voyait le temps s'écouler plus rapidement que la distance à parcourir rétrécir. Sa vision commençait à se flouter et ses yeux voulaient de moins en moins rester ouvert. Son équilibre était dur à garder aussi, alors qu'il sentait quelque chose lui transpercer la tête. Un peu comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait attendu Antonio sur les quais. Mal de tête mis à part, par contre.

\- Et nous voici rentrés ! Annonça l'espagnol sans raison apparente.

\- Je vais dormir.

Peut-être se sentait-il déjà beaucoup mieux, mais aller dormir était préférable. On ne savait jamais, peut-être était-il malade…

 **O=O=O**

\- Vous partez encore ?

\- Oui… Lui répondit Emma. Désolé, Lovino. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul plusieurs mois…

\- Je vois…

Encore une fois, le trio qu'il avait appris à connaître était dans leurs vêtements… ceux qui étaient différents que d'habitude. Ce qui désignait le long manteau rouge, la ceinture, et le foulard pour Antonio, le bandana rouge et les vêtements d'homme pour Emma, et… et en fait, Tim n'avait pas changé. Ses vêtements restaient les mêmes, bien qu'il n'avait plus ni manteau ni écharpe. Juste un foulard noir autour du cou.

\- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ?

À sa question, la belge se figea et regarda ailleurs, hésitante. Son frère la regarda mais au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, il se tourna vers Antonio. Ce dernier était en train de réfléchir. À une réponse, très certainement. Lorsqu'il sembla la trouver, il s'approcha du plus jeune avec un sourire.

\- _Lo siento_ , Lovi. Je ne peux pas. **On** ne peut pas t'emmener… Désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est… un voyage risqué.

\- S'il-te-plaît !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Lovi…

Lovino voulu répondre quelque chose mais fut interrompu alors que l'espagnol se penchait légèrement vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il resta figé, un léger rose se dessinant sur ses joues. Après l'avoir regardé un moment, le plus grand lâcha un petit rire.

\- _Eres lindo, Lovi_.

Ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges mais aucun des trois autres ne sembla le remarquer et ils se retournèrent, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte, et tous partirent, le laissant seul dans la grande maison. Cet idiot. Il n'était pas du tout mignon, bon sang…

 **O=O=O**

Pour le deuxième voyage, Lovino avait pensé que sortir serait une bonne idée pour perdre du temps.

Mais alors qu'il pensait en profiter, sortir était pratiquement devenu une activité qui l'angoissait. À chaque fois que l'italien posait un pied dehors, il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses mouvements était observé. Parfois, il pensait que quelqu'un le suivait et lorsqu'il se retournait… Cela dépendait d'où il se trouvait et de l'heure, car il lui arrivait de se promener dans des rues bondées, mais lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, une silhouette changeait de rue, entrait dans un magasin ou plus rarement, s'asseyait sur un banc.

S'ajoutait à cela ces moments où il se sentait mal. Après le couché de soleil ou simplement quelques heures, il se sentait si mal qu'il rentrait en s'appuyant aux murs. Plusieurs fois, on lui avait adressé la parole dans ce genre de moments, mais le traducteur dans sa tête s'était éteint et il se contentait de brefs signes et d'un sourire avant de continuer sa lente avancée.

Du coup, le nombre de sorties qu'il faisait était redevenu le même que lors du premier voyage d'Antonio et il restait à l'intérieur durant toute la journée sauf s'il devait absolument faire acheter quelque chose. Autre que de la nourriture, car il fallait savoir que l'étrange événement de la nourriture régénérante était de retour. D'ailleurs il devait mentionner que durant les deux dernières semaines passées avec le trio, les courses avaient dû être faites.

Deux mois, trois mois passèrent sans que l'espagnol et ses amis ne reviennent. Ce devait être logique, la dernière fois ils avaient pris quatre mois. Pour cette raison, chaque jour du quatrième mois, Lovino avait regardé la porte d'entrée à chaque fois qu'il passait devant ou dans un couloir proche. Avant d'abandonner et de ne plus y prêter réellement attention. Il n'avait pas reçu de lettre, en plus. La dernière fois il en avait reçu un ou deux jours avant que le trio ne revienne, non ?

Soupirant, l'italien déposa une assiette et prit un verre. Qu'il lâcha en se sentant tiré en arrière et entrer en collision avec un torse. Mais avant même que la panique ne le prenne, une voix qu'il connaissait bien souffla dans son oreille.

- _He vuelto a casa_ _, mi_ _cari_ _ñ_ _o_. (Je suis rentré,mon chéri)

Non. Non, il n'avait pas **du tout** compris ce que l'espagnol venait. Alors non. Non, ses joues n'étaient pas devenu complètement rouges et son pouls n'avait pas accéléré non plus ! Oui et non, il n'était pas en train de tenter de se justifier de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas du tout ça bon sang ! D'ailleurs, il se retournait déjà pour lui échapper. Oh une minute, était-ce un meuble que touchait le bas de son dos ?

\- _You're cute, mi tomate !_ (Tu es mignon, ma tomate !)

\- _N-N- ! I-I'm not !_ (Je ne le suis pas !)

\- Mais tu es tout rouge ! Comme une tomate !

\- Ne me compare pas à un putain de fruit !

Mais Antonio ne l'écoutait pas et continua de le prendre dans ses bras. Tout comme Lovino se sentait dérangé par le peu de distance entre eux mais n'était pas près de lui dire de s'éloigner. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, il se rappela également que dans les choses qu'il ne pouvait avouer, il y avait le fait que l'espagnol lui avait énormément manqué.

 **O=O=O**

Une partie de la joie de Lovino de retrouver le trio (surtout Antonio, même s'il ne le dirait pas à haute voix) était partie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Antonio ne pouvait rester très longtemps. À peine revenu, déjà reparti. Quoique parce que le plus âgé s'était inquiété qu'il ait le même problème que cinq mois auparavant, ils avaient décidé de rester un mois. Ce qui était beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qui était nécessaire, apparemment.

Appuyé une fois de plus à la rambarde de la terrasse, l'italien regardait la rue en bas. Emma et Antonio venaient de partir tous les deux en ville. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ça l'irritait. Bien sûr, il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit jaloux à cause de cet idiot fini qui ne pouvait passer son temps qu'à sourire.

\- Loviiii ! Veux-tu quitter ta mauvaise humeur et venir manger une glace avec nous ?

Juste en dessous de la terrasse, comme il venait juste de le penser, se trouvait Antonio, en train de lui faire de grands signes de la main comme pour éviter que Lovino ne le voie pas, et encore et toujours en train de sourire. Juste à côté de lui, se trouvait Emma.

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! Mais je veux bien manger une glace, _bastardo_.

Et ainsi, il se retrouva assis à une table, en plein mois de Juin, à manger une glace avec une personne qu'il détestait. Bien sûr, sa mauvaise humeur n'échappa à aucune des deux personnes qui étaient avec lui. Et bien sûr, ces personnes n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille.

\- Il y a un problème, Lovi ?

\- Aucun.

\- Quoi ? Allons, Lovi ! Il doit bien y avoir un problème si tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

Mais Lovino refusa catégoriquement de répondre, demandant à l'espagnol pour la énième fois de ne pas l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule.

En voulant regarder autre chose qu'Antonio, le regard de l'italien se posa sur Emma. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle soit ailleurs. Mais ils se voyaient déjà assez souvent pour que l'espagnol puisse sortir et passer du temps avec lui sans que la belge ne soit là, non ? Pas qu'il voulait qu'Antonio ne reste avec lui, ça non. C'était juste que Tim n'était pas là, lui, alors…

Oh et puis il en avait marre de penser ainsi. Il voulait partir et… Un bruit de chaise interrompit ses pensées et en levant le regard de sa glace, Lovino vit l'espagnol debout. Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _pomodoro bastardo_ ?

\- Ah, rien. Je pense que je vais rentrer, c'est tout.

\- Je… n'ai pas encore fini.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer. Tu peux rester avec Emma.

Génial, maintenant il était laissé avec la fille qui était venue avec l'idiot, et non pas lui. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire, Lovino regarda Antonio s'éloigner sans un mot. Définitivement, ce gars était complètement idiot. Il n'avait rien comprit.

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne vas pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu le saurais ?

\- Tu boudes depuis un moment déjà et j'ai vu la manière dont tu me regardais.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'italien n'effaça pas son air boudeur et ne dit rien. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de continuer de parler, bien entendu.

\- Et j'ai vu la manière dont tu **le** regardais aussi.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Q-Q'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Je ne le regarde pas d'une manière spéciale, _c-coglione_!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui exactement, Lovino ?

À nouveau, le jeune italien leva ses yeux de sa glace qui avait presque complètement fondu. Ses joues étaient rouges et ça n'avait pas échappé à la femme en face de lui, il le savait. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais admettre qu'il appréciait l'espagnol plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et encore qu'il lui avait manqué durant ses cinq mois d'absence. Et qu'il savait déjà qu'il lui manquerait encore plus lors de son prochain voyage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là… ?

\- Je pense que tu l'aimes… beaucoup. Mais penses-y tout seul d'accord ?

Avec un sourire et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Emma lui proposa de finir sa glace pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Ce qu'il fit, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. L'aimer beaucoup ? Dans le genre… plus fort que simplement apprécier ? Alors que ses joues devenaient encore plus rouges, il se convainquit que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

 **O=O=O**

Au bout de cinq mois, le trio n'était toujours pas rentré. Durant ces cinq mois, Lovino n'était pas sorti une seule fois. Pareil pour le mois qui suivit. Contrairement au deuxième voyage, il n'avait pas non plus regardé la porte lorsqu'il passait tout près. Ça ne faisait que le faire sentir encore plus seul.

Pour le ménage, il avait essayé de s'améliorer, mais avait fait tomber l'une des étagères à livres le troisième mois et avait décidé d'abandonner. Tout comme il avait abandonné l'étagère sur le sol, étant incapable de la soulever et de la remettre à sa place. Tant pis, ce serait à Antonio de le faire, quand il reviendrait. Comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

À la fin du septième mois, le jeune homme s'était assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait placé contre un mur, près de l'une des fenêtres de la bibliothèque mais ne regardait pas du tout la rue. Son livre n'était pas beaucoup plus intéressant, mais au moins le temps passait plus facilement qu'en attendant quelqu'un en regardant à l'extérieur.

\- _Despertarse, Lovi. I'm back…_ (Réveille-toi, Lovi. Je suis de retour)

Quoi, il s'était endormi ? Ses yeux étaient fermés, maintenant qu'il y pensait, et il sentait que sa tête s'était appuyée contre le mur. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortables, mais l'effort de la changer lui semblait beaucoup trop… fatiguant. Alors il ne bougea pas, même s'il était heureux que l'espagnol soit rentré et qu'il voulait… Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Non, il ne voulait pas le prendre dans ses bras.

Un léger rire se fit entendre près de son oreille et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Juste un peu, mais elles avaient chauffé et étaient certainement déjà roses. Si cela se trouvait, Antonio l'avait remarqué car peu après, il fut enveloppé par une paire de bras et il sentit la tête du plus grand se laisser aller contre son épaule. Si ses joues n'étaient pas colorées auparavant, elles l'étaient à présent. Son poux avait considérablement augmenté, aussi, mais il ne put empêcher sa tête de changer de côté et de s'abandonner au sommeil. Maudite soit cette agréable chaleur qui émanait de l'espagnol.

 **O** =O=O

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit un certain brun endormi, Lovino ne put s'empêcher de rougir et dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas le repousser violemment. Par contre, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que l'espagnol se réveille et croie qu'il était d'accord de se laisser câliner ainsi. Parce que ce n'était pas du tout vrai, bien au contraire. Même s'il était plus ou moins réveillé lorsque Antonio était arrivé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il était juste fatigué et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'endormir.

Alors…

\- Mh ? Lovi, tu es réveillé ?

Oh, génial. Maintenant il allait devoir trouver une excuse ou quelque chose dans le genre… Les yeux de Lovino rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme accroché à lui. Ils brillaient… Il ne s'imaginait pas des choses n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux brillaient vraiment…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas déjà repoussé, Lovi, répondit-il en souriant.

Encore une fois, ses joues rougirent et il regarda ailleurs, plutôt embarrassé.

\- Ne t'y habitues pas, j'ai juste les jambes et les bras en coton d'avoir dormi ainsi alors te repousser serait trop dur pour moi.

\- Bien sûr !

Toujours souriant, l'espagnol se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, ignorant l'embarras du plus jeune. Ce denier regarda partout ailleurs dans la pièce, cherchant l'étagère qu'il avait fait tomber pour faire partir Antonio. Même s'il était bien comme ça… Non, il n'aimait pas avoir le plus grand ainsi contre lui… Il devait trouver une excuse, quelque chose pour que l'espagnol parte. Ah, peut-être… Ses pensées quittèrent l'homme un instant et son expression changea lorsque sa recherche de l'étagère se révéla infructueuse.

\- Un problème, Lovi ?

\- Non, rien…

Il commençait presque à s'y habituer, même s'il n'arrivait pas à accepter… Il n'aimait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

 **O=O=O**

Cette fois, le trio n'était resté que deux semaines. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Antonio ne l'avait pas lâché, d'ailleurs. Quatorze jours avec un homme qui l'avait laissé seul plusieurs mois entiers et qui le quittait à nouveau pour certainement plus d'une moitié d'année. Oui, le temps allait être long. Surtout sachant que l'une des dernières choses qu'il avait dites était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter car apparemment, il savait se débrouiller.

Mais Lovino voulait qu'il s'inquiète. Bien sûr, l'avoir complètement collé à lui était embêtant, mais si un Antonio pas inquiet prenait des années à revenir, alors il préférait le voir inquiet. Il ne voulait pas être laissé tout seul au manoir. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'espagnol aussi longtemps loin de lui.

Puisqu'il n'avait définitivement rien d'autre à faire, Lovino était retourné dans la grande bibliothèque et prit un livre au hasard. Dans ceux qu'il n'avait pas lu, même si cela devenait difficile à trouver. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il n'avait plus bougé depuis deux semaines malgré la demande d'Emma, il ouvrit le livre et regarda les images, sans prêter grande attention au texte.

Sur l'une des images, un homme était dessiné. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir, d'un chapeau de la même couleur, avait de hautes bottes ainsi qu'une ceinture et un cache œil sur l'œil droit. Pour une quelconque raison, l'homme le fit penser à Antonio. D'abord un peu embarrassé de penser ainsi, le rouge quitta ses joues lorsqu'il vit l'un des mots de la légende : « Pirate ».

Avec un rire sarcastique, Lovino jeta le livre. Bien sûr. Cet idiot, un pirate. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il décida d'aller chercher un autre livre.

 **O=O=O**

Alors qu'il pensait que personne ne viendrait, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cela faisait déjà neuf mois qu'Antonio était parti. Peut-être que c'était lui, mais Lovino en doutait. Après tout, il pouvait entrer sans toquer, il n'avait besoin qu'on ouvre la porte pour lui. Alors qui était-ce ? Il n'avait jamais reçu de visite en plus de deux ans, alors… Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui fit se demander pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait lui rendre visite au beau milieu de la nuit. Et il était déjà en pyjama.

Mais il pouvait toujours aller ouvrir et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que l'espagnol qu'il connaissait bien désormais, il pouvait toujours leur fermer la porte au nez en leur disant de revenir à une meilleure heure. Ou plutôt jamais en fait, ça l'arrangeait mieux.

À nouveau, la personne derrière la porte toqua et il dut presser le pas.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive. Franchement, ils ne peuvent pas attendre… ?

Sans faire d'effort pour sourire ni rien, L'italien ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un homme. Celui-ci lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'était plus trop sûr de quoi et avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, l'homme leva d'un coup les mains, afficha un grand sourire et se mit pratiquement à crier.

\- J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! Je… Je dois aller le dire. Les autres… Ils… Enfin de compte, je…

Ses mains levées s'abaissèrent et il toucha du doigt l'épaule de Lovino, qui repoussa violemment sa main, légèrement perdu. L'homme, imperturbable, regarda à gauche puis à droite, ignorant l'italien et répétant qu'il avait raison. Retenant un frisson, le plus jeune voulu demander à l'étrange homme ce qu'il était venu foutre là si c'était pour l'ignorer ainsi, mais l'homme s'en alla, les bras et la tête levés vers le ciel, la même phrase répétée encore et encore. Et Lovino le regarda, bouche bée, disparaître dans les rues sombres de la ville. Qu'est-ce qui…

\- Lovino ?

Sa tête changea de direction et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Antonio blessé, supporté par Tim et Emma. Toute pensée concernant l'homme le quitta complètement et, même en pyjama et sachant qu'il ne devait sortir la nuit, il courut vers lui. Le manteau de l'homme était recouvert de tâches rouges sang.

\- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, _pomodoro bastardo_?! C-Ce n'est pas… D-Dis, tu vas b-bien n'est-ce pas, c- _coglione_ ? Tu n'es p-pas en train de m-m-m-m-mourir, _idiota_?

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me faire insulter ? Dis, Lovi, un ou deux de ces mots italiens ressemblent à des insultes en anglais… Tu n'es pas en train de réellement m'insulter, hein ? En plus tu bégaies… _¿_ _Estás bien ?_

\- On s'en fout, _burro_! Rentre à l'intérieur, _dannazione_!

Ignorant le fait que sa tête commençait déjà à lui faire mal et qu'il se sentait également pris de vertige, Lovino aida à porter l'espagnol comme il pouvait, ignorant aussi légèrement le frère et la sœur à côté et les différentes réactions du trio. Lorsqu'il entra, les deux autres le laissèrent porter Antonio.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à…

\- La ferme ! Depuis quand un voyage peut-il te mettre dans cet état ?! Manquerait plus que tu sois un pirate…

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit. Il avait vraiment voulu oublier cette image dans le livre, mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas voulu. Un bref moment silence passa et le blessé lâcha un petit rire.

\- Si j'en étais un, me détesterais-tu ?

Un instant surpris par la question, l'italien évita le regard du plus grand et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ce dernier pour ensuite le déposer doucement dans son lit. En vérifiant rapidement, les yeux de l'espagnol étaient fixés sur lui, attendant une réponse avec une impatience plus que visible.

\- Tu n'en es pas un. Tu es beaucoup trop stupide pour ça. Tu te ferais tuer dès le premier jour à cause de ta stupidité. Et tu es si ridiculement gentil et optimiste que tu ne tuerais pas quelqu'un sans raison ou juste pour le plaisir…

\- Mais… me détesterais-tu ?

Incapable de répondre dans un premier temps, Lovino se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement, fit un pas à l'extérieur et, les joues légèrement rouges à cause d'un embarras légèrement à l'avance, il murmura le plus bas possible.

\- Ça fait plus de deux ans que j'essaye de te détester…

Et il ferma la porte le plus vite possible pour éviter de recevoir une quelconque réponse de la part de l'espagnol. Bien qu'il crut entendre un rire.

 **O=O=O**

Malgré les blessures d'Antonio, le trio n'était resté qu'une semaine, s'excusant à peine auprès du plus jeune qu'ils laissaient une fois de plus derrière. Lorsque ce dernier leur avait demandé s'ils ne risquaient rien de trop grave mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un ébouriffement de cheveux de la part de l'espagnol. Ce qui signifiait, s'il lisait entre les lignes, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais comment voulait-il… ?

Le voyage s'était déjà annoncé plus long que les autres. Les mois passèrent et le jour où Lovino n'avait plus rien à lire arriva. Ennuyé, il récapitula la liste de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à dessiner et il ne pouvait sortir du manoir puisque lorsqu'il le faisait seul, le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de profiter de sa promenade.

Pourtant, il devait bien trouver quelque chose à faire… Peut-être que s'il allait acheter des livres… Oui, il ne serait pas dehors très longtemps. S'il faisait assez vite et qu'il achetait assez de gros livres, il n'aurait plus besoin de sortir avant longtemps. Ou du moins, avant que les autres ne reviennent.

Bien que légèrement nerveux, l'italien prit assez d'argent (du moins il espérait) et sortit. Regardant d'abord à gauche et à droite (que l'homme revienne l'inquiétait). Il ne posa un pied dehors que lorsqu'il pensa que la voie était libre.

Évidemment, il était toujours sur les nerfs, mais assez étrangement, il n'avait cette fois pas l'impression d'être suivi. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il s'était imaginé être suivi et surveillé ? Mais quelque chose chez lui en doutait. Ce sentiment l'énervait encore plus que celui que lui procurait Antonio, que ce soit justifié ou non.

Rapidement malgré tout, Lovino entra dans la boutique, chercha les livres les plus gros sans prêter une trop grande importance à leurs histoires et alla les acheter. La vendeuse ne le regarda pas, ne prononça même pas un mot, et se concentra juste sur son travail. Aussitôt eut-elle fini qu'il s'en alla, regardant ses pieds et voulant rentrer le plus vite possible au manoir.

\- _E_ _res_ _loco !_ (Tu es fou !)

L'italien s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Un peu plus loin dans une allée, deux personnes parlaient. Intrigué, il se rapprocha légèrement, s'appuya contre un mur nonchalamment et écouta la conversation. Positionné ainsi, il ne pouvait voir les personnes qui discutaient mais de toute façon, l'ombre de l'allée l'en aurait quand même empêché.

\- _¡_ _No ! No, no no no no no_ _¡_ _no !_ _¡_ _Juro !_ _¡_ _Lo vi !_ _¡_ _Nueve meses y estaba bien !_ _¡_ _Muy bien, incluso !_ (Je le jure ! Je l'ai vu ! Neuf mois et il va bien ! Très bien, même !)

\- _¡_ _Lo que dices no tiene sentido !_ (Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens !)

\- Mais il n'est pas sorti une seule fois ! Je le sais, j'ai surveillé ce foutu manoir pendant neuf mois ! Je suis allé le voir au bout de neuf mois et il a ouvert la porte ! Il allait bien, il tenait sur ses jambes, n'avait pas du tout l'air maigre… Pourtant il n'est pas sortit pendant neuf mois, je le sais ! Et là, ça fait encore dix mois !

Étaient-ils en train de parler de lui ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, personne ne le connaissait, personne ne lui prêtait attention lorsqu'il sortait… Mais en repensant, il y avait toujours un homme, celui qu'il voyait parfois, celui qui l'avait emporté dans une allée… S'il s'agissait de la même personne à chaque fois et que cette personne était également celle qui se trouvait dans cette allée… Une minute. Plusieurs fois, il se sentait suivi mais cette fois, non. Alors… cet homme avait espionné le moindre de ses mouvements pendant environ trois ans ?! N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire que de l'effrayer ainsi ?!

\- Tu délires. Il doit y avoir une raison à tout cela. Et puis peut-être qu'il est parti avec les autres, cette fois ?

\- Non, je les ai vus partir sans lui !

\- Alors ils l'ont repris pendant que tu ne regardais pas !

\- Non, j'ai observé chacun de leurs mouvement, pendant trois ans !

\- _¡_ _Maldita sea !_ (Nom de dieu !) Ne peux-tu t'arrêter un jour ?! Cela fait des mois que ma sœur subit tes bêtises ! Et tu ne peux pas espionner ainsi ces gens !

\- Je peux. Ces gens ont une sorcière chez eux !

Une sorcière ? C'était nouveau ça. Lovino rassembla ce qu'il savait des sorcières dans sa tête. Elles avaient des pouvoirs magiques dans tout ce qu'il avait lu. Parfois, il s'agissait d'hommes mais selon les livres, c'était plus rare. Après, tout dépendait… Revenant sur les paroles de l'homme et sur la théorie qu'il parlait de lui… L'homme pensait-il qu'il était un genre de sorcière ?

\- Une sorcière ? _Dios mios…_ Que vas-tu inventer la prochaine fois ? Laisse donc ces pauvres gens tranquilles. Ils ne sont qu'en voyage, en vacances ! Laisse-les en profiter !

\- Ces « voyages » comme tu les appelles… C'est faux !

Plus qu'avant, Lovino tandis l'oreille.

\- Ce sont des pirates !

Un juron franchi les lèvres de la deuxième personne, clairement exaspérée. Mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte et continua à parler, tandis que le jeune italien se demandait s'il était vraiment possible pour le trio d'être des pirates. Tim, peut-être, mais sa sœur, elle, semblait trop gentille pour ça. Quant à Antonio… Il avait déjà fait sa théorie là-dessus. Il avait dit que c'était impossible, mais quelque part, en doutait.

\- Je ne veux plus entendre aucune de tes conneries. Je m'en vais.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et Lovino paniqua. Où devait-il aller ?

\- Attends. Je te le prouverai. Je t'amènerai la sorcière et te prouverai que j'ai raison.

\- _Sí, claro…_ (Ouais, c'est ça…)

À peine les bruits de pas s'étaient-ils arrêtés qu'il se firent à nouveau entendre. Devinant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui, l'italien décida de changer d'itinéraire pour rentrer chez lui. Et de courir. Si l'homme le voyait et qu'il était toujours tout seul… La dernière fois, il n'avait rien pu faire…

 **O=O=O**

En rentrant, Lovino s'était fait une brève liste de choses qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Tout d'abord, si peu de personne croyaient l'homme qu'il se trouvait dans le manoir, alors il suffisait que personne ne le voie pour qu'ils puisse penser que peut-être ils ne l'avaient pas vu revenir. En gros, il ne devait pas rester trop près des fenêtres ou mettre les rideaux. La terrasse, il ne devait plus y aller. Répondre à la porte, c'était hors de question.

À un moment, il avait pensé que sa réaction était exagérée et vivre ainsi en ayant peur chaque minute de sa vie que quelqu'un vienne le chercher et lui faire il-ne-savait-quoi était légèrement injustifié. Après tout, il n'avait aucune réelle preuve que l'homme parlait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Même si beaucoup de choses coïncidaient. Mais un peu plus tard, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il avait vu un homme en train de regarder la porte du manoir.

Couché dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, Lovino ne bougeait même plus. Combien de temps s'était écoulé, il ne savait pas. Vérifier les heures et les jours était aussi quelque chose qu'il ne voulait plus faire. Il avait peur que le temps ne s'écoule trop lentement. De toute façon il ne savait pas quand Antonio revenait, alors autant ne pas savoir quel jour était « aujourd'hui ».

Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas, d'ailleurs ? Il avait besoin de lui, bon sang ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas là alors qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Un homme super étrange et effrayant observait le moindre de ses mouvements dès qu'il l'apercevait et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il surveillait ses allées et venues hors du manoir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il crut que quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. La bibliothèque était au deuxième étage, et le cognement n'était pas si fort, mais la possibilité restait. Qui était-ce alors ? Lentement, il se redressa et regarda la fenêtre. Devait-il vérifier si l'homme était toujours assis sur son banc ? Et s'il avait toqué mais était en train de vérifier chaque fenêtre de la façade ?

À nouveau, on toqua à la porte. Plus fort cette fois, et l'italien entendit son propre cœur battre à un volume certainement plus élevé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Plusieurs fois, l'action fut répétée, chaque coup plus fort que le précédent. Et Lovino ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant la porte de la bibliothèque en se demandant que faire. Pas une seule fois jusque là quelqu'un n'avait voulu lui rendre visite.

Finalement, les coups s'arrêtèrent et le manoir devint silencieux. Puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se sentit pâlir alors que des bruits de course se faisaient entendre. Quelqu'un monta les escaliers et s'éloigna dans l'un des couloirs. Il pensa à en profiter et à fuir, mais il était paralysé et, à la place, se fit tout petit dans son fauteuil alors qu'une porte était ouverte, qu'une voix criait, que la porte était fermée, et que les bruits de courses se dirigeaient à présent vers lui.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et il ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'il entendit dans le noir fut des halètements, provenant certainement de la personne qui venait d'arriver. Retenant ses tremblements, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger lentement vers lui. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il sentit une paire de bras se refermer sur lui et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et vit que la personne était en fait Antonio.

\- _Me has asustado… I got the fright of my life…_ (Tu m'as fait peur… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie…)

\- _Mi dispiace davvero._ (Je suis vraiment désolé)

Il ne savait si l'espagnol l'avait compris, mais pour toute réponse, ce dernier resserra sa prise sur lui et l'italien décida de lui rendre l'étreinte. Son intention n'avait pas été de l'effrayer. Il pensait qu'Antonio serait entré comme d'habitude, sans toquer. Mais apparemment, il avait voulu changer d'habitude…

 **O=O=O**

\- Au fait, _pomodoro bastardo_. J'ai trouvé cette lettre.

Antonio regarda Lovino lui tendre une lettre et la prit. Fronçant les sourcils en confusion, il examina les deux côtés mais ne trouva rien. Ses yeux retournèrent sur l'italien, qui haussa les épaules. Il venait à peine d'être lâché par l'espagnol et, pour éviter toute question qu'il préférait laisser sans réponse, avait donné la lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une lettre.

\- Je peux voir ça, répondit l'espagnol avec un sourire légèrement forcé, mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

\- Je vois…

Aussitôt, le plus grand l'ouvrit, juste sous les yeux de Lovino, qui regardait avec attention sa réaction. Qui fut un froncement de sourcil. Son expression devint plus sérieuse que jamais. En fait c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sérieux. Si on ne comptait pas les fois où il s'était inquiété pour lui. Non, c'était différent. Quelque chose le blessa car il avait parfaitement compris ce que signifiait cette réaction.

\- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Tu peux aller dormir, Lovi. On passera la journée ensemble demain, d'accord ?

Le sourire était revenu. Il était revenu mais il partit à nouveau rapidement.

\- Lovi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles pâle…

Un instant, il considéra dire la vérité. Mais il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et regarda l'homme en face de lui se pencher pour examiner son visage. Une main caressa délicatement sa joue et l'italien se détendit au doux contact. Progressivement, ses doigts se promenèrent derrière son oreille pour se retrouver dans son cou. Se laissant aller, sa tête se releva légèrement et l'espagnol déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis là, Lovi, murmura-t-il. Peu importe ce qui ne va pas, je suis là. J'ai décidé de ne plus partir et de rester près de toi. Je ne veux plus te laisser seul aussi longtemps. Je…

Mais la suite ne vint pas. Antonio se redressa, lui adressa un sourire triste et s'en alla. La porte fut fermée et l'italien fut forcé de constater que ses joues étaient rouges et complètement chaudes. Il sentait encore les doigts de l'espagnol caresser son visage et l'endroit qu'il avait embrassé picotait agréablement. Son cœur lui sembla faire de petits sauts à la joie de savoir que l'espagnol ne le quitterait plus pour certainement une année entière. Ou plus.

 **O=O=O**

Lorsque Antonio lui avait proposé de faire un tour en ville et de discuter un petit peu, Lovino avait hésité. S'il sortait, l'homme le suivrait-il à nouveau ? Très certainement. Mais il était avec l'espagnol cette fois, alors si l'homme osait faire quoique ce soit, il interviendrait n'est-ce pas ? Une fois bien rassuré, l'italien avait accepté et enfilé son manteau.

\- Que disait la lettre ? Demanda-t-il pour commencer une discussion.

\- Oh, rien qui ne soit vraiment important, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Cette réaction blessa à nouveau Lovino. Le plus âgé lui cachait des choses, il pouvait le confirmer à présent. Retenant un soupir, il regarda sans grande attention le paysage autour de lui. De léger flocons commençaient à tomber mais une fois au sol, ils fondaient complètement. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, l'italien pensa au fait que la veille, il n'avait vu ni la belge, ni son frère.

\- Où sont Emma et Tim ?

\- Je les ai laissé rentrer chez eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il y avait quelque chose de plus, il se savait. Quelque chose dans le « laisser rentrer », mais il n'était pas sûr.

\- Ils sont repartis en Belgique ou aux Pays-bas, je ne sais pas… Mais ils viendront nous voir de temps en temps, ne t'inquiètes pas !

L'espagnol lui lança un grand sourire, mais le plus jeune ne regarda que ses pieds. Encore une fois, quelque chose lui était caché…

\- Quoi, tu es triste qu'il ne soient plus là ?

\- C-Comme si je pouvait être triste ! Même s'ils sont mes amis… Et puis tu… Enfin, je… ne suis pas seul n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, ses joues étaient rouges. Il le sentait. Risquant un bref regard en direction du plus grand, Lovino le vit en train de le regarder, sans réellement comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais rapidement, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit l'italien dans ses bras.

\- Vraiment ?! Ça te va d'être seulement avec moi ?

\- L-Lâche-moi ! On est en public en plus !

Voyant que l'autre refusait de le lâcher, il arrêta de marcher et abandonna. À la place, il cacha son visage dans le torse d'Antonio et préféra grogner plutôt que parler.

\- Mais oui, ça me va.

Évidemment, il devinait qu'il avait rendu l'espagnol encore plus heureux qu'avant. D'ailleurs, il sentait quelque chose battre contre son oreille et, alors qu'il réalisait lentement de quoi il s'agissait, sa tête fut relevée gentiment et au même moment où ses yeux rencontraient ceux du plus grand, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

D'abord surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour finalement rapidement se fermer. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au manteau de plus grand et il tenta de répondre, bien qu'un peu timidement. Lorsque l'espagnol s'éloigna, Lovino retrouva vite son caractère et entreprit de lui crier dessus, bien que sa voix fut à peine un murmure et que son visage entier était recouvert d'un rouge cramoisi.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- On est toujours en public, _coglione_!

\- Alors tu serais d'accord si on n'était pas en public ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Je-

\- Lovi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- _Te amo_.

\- _… Ti amo anche_.

 **O=O=O**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Lovino eu l'impression qu'Antonio et lui vivaient déjà comme un jeune couple qui venait de se débarrasser des encombrant membres de la famille. Pas que ce soit mauvais ou que ça le dérangeait particulièrement, mais c'était… étrangement agréable. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la confession. Dans un sens positif, bien entendu.

D'un côté qui l'était moins, cependant… Il n'avait pas parlé de l'homme directement à l'espagnol. Et depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre, il s'en allait parfois tout seul, sans demander au plus jeune s'il voulait venir avec lui. Parfois même, alors que l'italien proposait de l'accompagner, cette proposition était vivement refusée. Mais jamais n'avait-il insisté pour savoir ce qu'Antonio allait faire.

Avec un soupir, le plus petit regarda la porte se fermer une fois de plus et il enleva son manteau avant de s'asseoir pour enlever ses chaussures. Mais alors que ses mains se dirigeaient vers les lacets, un rectangle blanc entra dans son champs de vision.

Intrigué, le jeune homme regarda l'objet un moment avant de tendre la main pour le récupérer, bien qu'un peu hésitant. Il tourna et retourna l'enveloppe, cherchant à savoir de qui venait la lettre. Tout ce qu'il trouva, dans un coin du papier fut trois mots : « _Per mio fratello_ ».

C'était de l'italien. Il avait un frère. Enfin, il allait le revoir. Oubliant toute pensée précédente, Lovino courut jusque dans sa chambre, chaussures toujours aux pieds, et arracha pratiquement l'enveloppe dans sa hâte de lire la lettre. Enfin ! Après trois ans !

« Fratello _, j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _R_ _oddie et Eliza m'ont dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, mais je voulais absolument m'en assurer moi-même !_ »

Roderich et Elizaveta étaient deux personnes vivant avec Feliciano et Lovino et qu'ils connaissaient bien. Enfin, plus ou moins. Si son frère les voyait souvent, lui restait plutôt à l'écart. Après tout, l'endroit où ils vivaient ressemblait à un énorme château, si la représentation n'était pas trop petite, et beaucoup y habitaient. Mais qui étaient ces « beaucoup », il ne savait pas. La plupart des zones leurs étaient interdites et les deux seules personnes que les deux italiens voyaient étaient Roderich et Elizaveta, qui étaient chargés de s'occuper d'eux.

« _Je ne sais pas quand tu recevras cette lettre et même pas où tu te trouves en fait mais Eliza m'a dit que la lettre te parviendrais alors je lui fais confiance._

 _D_ _ésolé de ne pas t'avoir écri_ _t_ _plus tôt,_ fratello _. Je ne savais pas où tu étais et personne ne me disait rien. D'un coup, tu as disparu. Je t'ai cherché partout où je pouvais mais après deux semaines, Roderich m'a dit que tu n'étais plus dans le manoir. Alors j'ai voulu aller te chercher à l'extérieur mais ils n'ont pas voulu…_ _À la place, ils sont partis te chercher. Mais comme tu le sais, ils ne t'ont pas trouvé…_

 _M_ _ais ils t'ont retrouvé, un jour. Et quand je leur ai demandé où tu étais, ils ont dit que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir parce que tu ne pourrais jamais revenir. J'ai demandé pourquoi mais personne ne m'a répondu. Mais Elizaveta m'a dit que si tu partais, tu serais triste et d'autres personnes seraient tristes… Alors ce n'est pas grave si je ne te revois plus. Je veux_ _just_ _e_ _que tu sois heureux, d'accord ?_ »

Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas revenir ? Ce n'était pas vrai, ils racontaient n'importe quoi ! La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas encore revenu, c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller… Et à cause de ces maux qu'il ressentait en sortant, il était forcé de revenir en courant. Avec un soupir légèrement frustré, l'italien décida de continuer sa lecture.

« Fratello _,_ _J_ _e me sens seul sans toi…_ _mais pense d'abord à toi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste par ma faute._

 _Feliciano Vargas._ »

Cet idiot pensait réellement que tout allait bien ? Il ne serait pas triste. Pourquoi le serait-il ? S'il retrouvait son frère, il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui et lui aussi serait content de voir son frère heureux. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le rendre heureux alors s'il n'était pas là, comment pouvait-il accepter la situation actuelle ? Alors s'il quittait le manoir et retournait auprès de Feliciano… Une minute.

Quelque chose le frappa alors qu'il se rappelait de sa vie avec son frère. Si Lovino rejoignait ce dernier, la porte serait fermée derrière lui. Si Lovino partait, il ne reviendrait plus jamais et devrait dire adieu à Antonio. Mais s'il ne partait pas, ce serait son frère qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Quoi, était-il supposé faire un choix ? Entre son idiot de petit frère et l'autre enfoiré ? Alors qu'il les aimait tous les deux ?

Énervé, il replia la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe, la chiffonnant au passage. Pendant un long moment, il se contenta de fixer l'enveloppe, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une deuxième feuille à l'intérieur. Deux lettres ? C'était étrange… En la dépliant, il vit une écriture différente de celle de son frère. Celle d'Eliza ?

« _Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité à Feliciano, désolée. Bien qu'il est vrai que tu seras plus heureux où tu te trouves, peu importe où c'est._ _Je ne voulais pas te le dire non plus au départ mais vu que tu n'es plus au manoir, je suppose que je peux tout te raconter. Ou plutôt que je_ _ **dois**_ _tout te raconter._ _En fait tu n'étais même pas censé partir… Jamais. Désolée d'avoir empêché Feli de t'envoyer une lettre jusqu'à maintenant. Je… n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose à faire._ »

Il n'y comprenait rien. Tout avait l'air en désordre. Sûrement avait-elle tout écrit sans réellement penser à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ou bien expliquer, mais il n'arrivait en tout cas pas à suivre. Même en essayant de lire plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de continuer.

« _Bien ! Tout d'abord, je me doute que tu as été un peu perdu parfois. Certaines choses n'étaient pas normales, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que Feliciano, Roderich, toi, moi, tous les autres que tu n'as jamais vu… Nous sommes des êtres doués de magie_ »

C'était stupide. Ridicule. Le genre de choses auxquelles personne ne croit n'importe comment. Tout le monde autour de lui, lui y compris, pouvaient utiliser la magie ? Des sorciers, des sorcières, passant leurs journées à utiliser différentes sortes de magies ? Et il était pourtant bien forcé d'y croire, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

En y repensant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'homme, un instant il était dans une sombre allée, l'instant d'après, dans la rue principale. Enfin l'instant d'après il était plutôt renversé part un fiacre mais rien que ça : il allait parfaitement bien en moins de deux minutes. Ensuite, la nourriture revenait toute seule… Beaucoup de choses lui disaient qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie…

« _Je le dirai à Feli un jour., mais j'ai peur de lui dire certaines règles, à propos du monde extérieur. Tu sais, quand nous te cherchions, nous avons détecté certaines utilisations de la magie mais ce n'était pas assez que pour te retrouver… Puis un jour, nous pouvions te retrouver grâce à un certain type de magie… Désolé, Lovi. Il était déjà trop tard. Le simple fait que nous pouvions te détecter signifiait que tu ne pouvais revenir. Lorsqu'une fée comme nous se retrouve trois mois dans une maison habitée sans en sortir, elle y reste attachée pour l'éternité. Ou du moins, jusqu'à sa mort._ _Et il ne peut y avoir qu'une fée par maison_ »

Une fée, c'était différent d'une sorcière… Il ne savait pas dire quel appellation il préférait. Oh et il manquait encore le point important. Il était resté plusieurs fois trois mois sans sortir de chez Antonio. Donc il ne pouvait plus en sortir ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ? Mais il était déjà sorti… Bon il finissait souvent par devoir rentrer en se sentant très mal mais… Ah, d'accord. Son temps à l'extérieur était limité.

« _Bien sûr tu peux toujours sortir, mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures et tu ne peux rester dehors après le coucher du soleil. Mais si ça devait arriver…_ _tu pourrais mourir_ »

Ça expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où Antonio était revenu de son premier voyage…

« _C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit à Feli. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas risquer de le voir s'enfuir pour se lancer à ta recherche._ _N'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver,_ _là dehors_ _. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? En plus des dangers humains, s'il sort, ses pouvoirs pourraient s'activer et personne ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver_ »

Oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait et c'était pour ça que ça l'énervait… Comme Feliciano pour lui, il tenait à la sécurité de son frère et préférait, du coup, que ce dernier ne vienne pas le chercher. Pendant trois ans, Lovino avait tenté de ne pas trop penser au plus jeune, mais l'espoir était plus ou moins resté. À présent, on lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait abandonner.

« _Désolée. Roddie et moi ferons de notre mieux pour nous occuper de lui._

 _Elizaveta_ »

Un moment, l'italien regarda le bout de papier. Retenant de le déchirer en morceaux ou d'en faire une boule, il essaya de se calmer et replaça la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Soupirant, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

 **O=O=O**

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lovi ?

Le jeune italien tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers Antonio, qui le regardait avec une expression plus qu'inquiète. Incapable de le regarder très longtemps, il détourna presque aussitôt le regard pour simplement fixer ses genoux. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son frère. Et l'espagnol l'avait sûrement remarqué parce que, parfois, il le regardait, de l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais ne disait rien.

\- Lovi, ça fait des jours que je tu n'as pas l'air bien… Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas ?

Antonio voulait rajouter quelque chose, le plus jeune le savait. Et il pensait pouvoir deviner de quoi il s'agissait, même s'il préférait ne rien certifier.

\- Tout va bien, _bastardo_.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en douter… Mais tu as l'air tout le temps ailleurs et… triste…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Tu t'imagines des choses…

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire à Antonio qu'il n'allait pas bien, il ne savait pas. Les bras croisés, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés, il se retenait de se retourner et de prendre l'espagnol dans ses bras. Pour l'instant, il préférait cacher son visage. Cacher la lettre qu'il avait reçue. **Les** lettres qu'il avait reçues. Ainsi que le fait qu'il soit une… fée ou quelque chose dans le genre.

La paire de bras qu'il avait rejetée plus tôt revint entourer sa taille et le serra. Cette fois, il laissa le plus grand le prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire.

\- _Mi cari_ _ñ_ _o, por favor_ , dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

Un grand silence durant lequel Antonio se mit à sourire et les joues de l'italien étaient encore une fois rouge à cause de lui s'installa. Mais le sérieux de la conversation était toujours bel et bien présent et une fois que le silence fut jugé assez long, leurs expressions redevinrent sérieuse.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon frère, il y a une ou deux semaines… Répondit Lovino au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu as un frère ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai essayé de le chercher mais il est trop loin. Et si je vais si loin, je mourrai en le cherchant… Et il ne peut pas venir me trouver. S'il sort et que quelque chose de grave lui arrive… Ce sera ma faute.

Sa voix commençait à craquer légèrement et il serrait les poings de plus en plus fort. Il sentait déjà que des larmes voulaient sortir, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Son corps tout entier tremblait sûrement et, étant assis sur les genoux de l'espagnol, il était certain que ce dernier pouvait facilement le deviner. Et voir son expression s'il penchait ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tête.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour nous…

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Pour que tu sois moins triste ?

Lentement, l'italien ouvrit les yeux. Un bref moment, il regarda ses poings. Il les desserra et enleva les bras qui entouraient sa taille. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Antonio le regarder, toujours inquiet, attendant toujours sa réponse. D'un coup, sans se préoccuper de la force qu'il y mettait, Lovino précipita son visage dans le torse du plus grand, le prenant également dans ses bras.

\- Reste avec moi, Antonio…

\- Je ne compte pas partir, Lovi. C'est pour ça que je ne voyage plus et que j'ai renvoyé Emma et Tim chez eux, n'est-ce pas ? _Te amo, Lovi_. Je ne vais nulle part.

 **O=O=O**

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Lovino apprenait à ne plus trop penser à son frère. Antonio faisait de son mieux pour l'occuper, bien qu'il évitait toujours le plus possible les sorties. Ce que l'italien acceptait, bien qu'il savait que cela signifiait que l'espagnol n'avait pas confiance en lui et lui cachait des choses. Après tout, il savait ce que disait la lettre, il l'avait écrit lui-même.

Et il n'était pas assez idiot que pour ne pas comprendre que cette lettre et certaines sorties d'Antonio étaient liées. Donc que faisait-il ? Il avait pensé le suivre à son insu, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout lorsqu'il sortait le soir.

Il pouvait bien essayer de deviner, mais il avait plus de chances de se tromper qu'autre chose. Dans la lettre, il n'avait écrit qu'une phrase. « _Los piratas tienen una bruja, él_ _lo_ _sabe…_ ». « Les pirates ont une sorcière, il le sait ». Ainsi savait-il que l'espagnol avec lequel il vivait était un pirate. Et probablement ce dernier savait-il déjà qu'il était une… sorcière, fée… Peu importe. Il le savait.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, Lovino se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Justement, c'était le moment parfait pour en parler à l'idiot.

\- Tu es enfin rentré, _bastardo_. Franchement, me laisser tout seul alors que-

\- Oh ? Donc il n'est pas là ?

Ce n'était pas Antonio. Ce n'était pas Antonio mais l'homme qui le suivait. Au moins, maintenant il savait qu'il avait raison et que la cible, c'était bel et bien lui. Par contre, il n'en était pas plus réjoui que ça… Et en fait, il ferait mieux de courir là, non ? Mais à peine se retournait-il que l'homme lui attrapait déjà le poignet, refusant de le lâcher et commençant déjà à le traîner vers la porte.

\- _L-Lasciami andare ! Lasciami andare, adesso ! Subito !_ (Lache-moi, tout de suite ! Immédiatement !)

\- _No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. ¡ Cállate !_ (Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu racontes. Tais-toi !)

\- _¡_ _Suéltame !_ (Lâche-moi !)

\- _No, no lo haré_. _¡ Cállate_ _ahora !_ (Non, non je ne le ferai pas. Tais-toi maintenant !)

S'il pensait qu'il allait obéir… Continuant de protester, l'italien continua de crier et de se débattre, bien que l'effort semblait inutile. Malgré tout, il se força à penser qu'Antonio reviendrait ou bien que quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait l'aider… Ce qui s'avéra faux et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, l'homme le frappa au visage. D'abord étonné, il perdit son équilibre mais réussi à se rattraper.

\- _Eso es mejor._ (C'est mieux)

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'homme ouvrit la porte et le tira à nouveau vers l'extérieur. Résister était impossible, il n'avait pas assez de force. Alors à la place, il se contentait de suivre l'homme , bien qu'assez difficilement, à travers les allées qu'il parcourait. Lovino regarda le ciel. Il faisait encore clair, mais l'italien savait parfaitement que bientôt, les lueurs orangées du crépuscule s'installeraient. Et s'il en croyait ce qui c'était produit il y a trois ans et la lettre d'Eliza, alors il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

 _Où es-tu… Antonio ?_

 **O=O=O**

Si l'homme était d'abord souriant, son sourire avait à présent complètement disparu. Après être entré… certainement chez l'homme, Lovino avait été attaché et aussitôt, l'homme avait commencé à lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Questions auxquelles l'italien soit ne répondait pas, soit le faisait mais en italien. Au bout d'un moment, il avait décidé de regarder son temps s'écouler en surveillant le ciel via la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

La magie était une option, bien sûr. S'il pouvait… couper ses liens, se téléporter, faire apparaître un objet tranchant… n'importe quoi, vraiment, il aurait pu s'enfuir. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment s'en servir. Pourtant il avait essayé. À un moment donné, il avait tenté de s'imaginer comment s'en servir et avait tout essayé. En vain.

\- _¡_ _Escucháme !_ (Écoute moi !)

Un bref instant, les yeux de Lovino se posèrent sur l'homme avant de retourner sur la fenêtre.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de m'ignorer, _bruja_.

Mais il continua de rester silencieux.

\- Qui sait tout ce que je peux faire ? Te tuer ? Non, tu sais que je ne peux pas… Alors, te torturer ? Mais je sais que j'aurai ce que je veux. Si tu refuses d'utiliser ta magie pour moi, je te ferai au moins avouer où se trouvent ceux comme toi. Et je sais qu'il y en a !

Encore une fois, le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de parler et pas un seul mot de l'homme ne l'atteignait. Ce dernier avait raison d'ailleurs. Il y avait d'autres personnes comme lui d'autres… fées. Mais il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ces dernières et l'homme ne le croirait jamais. Et l'idée de se faire torturer… De toute façon il allait bientôt mourir non ? Les premières lueurs orangées apparaissaient déjà.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendraiy aucune réponse, l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il resta debout sans rien faire pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un grognement et un soupir exaspéré et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Tout ce qu'entendit Lovino fut le grincement de la porte suivi de faibles voix.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'étais plus en train de suivre un quelconque enfant que tu soupçonnerais doué de magie… Apparemment ce n'est plus le cas. Tant mieux.

\- Je n'ai pas abandonné si c'est ce que tu penses. Au contraire, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de l'observer…

\- Qu'as-tu fait si tu n'as pas abandonné alors ?

\- Je l'ai… disons… amené chez moi.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Si je peux. Et je te montrerai qu'il s'agit bien d'une sorcière ! Il peut vraiment utiliser la magie !

Les voix se rapprochèrent et le bruit des pas des deux personnes résonnèrent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent dans la pièce ou le jeune italien se trouvait, toujours attaché. Il vit l'homme sourire et la personne à côté, vraisemblablement une femme, rester figée. La main de cette dernière se plaqua à sa bouche et elle regarda l'homme, à la fois éberlue et énervée. Elle tremblait.

\- Mais c'est juste un enfant ! Pourquoi l'avoir attaché ?!

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment fonctionne sa magie, alors je prends mes précautions…

\- Magie, magie… Tu es toujours aussi fous !

\- Non, et je vais le prouver.

L'homme s'approcha de Lovino et s'abaissa..

\- Tu peux le faire n'est-ce pas ? Un peu de magie, n'importe quoi.

\- N'importe quoi ?

\- Oui, oui ! N'importe quoi !

\- Alors… Voici le futur : Dans moins d'une minute, tu seras à terre, en train de te tordre de douleur.

Bien sûr que l'homme n'avait pas compris. Mais Lovino s'en fichait et le frappa entre les jambes. En espérant que cet idiot se rappelle d'attacher les jambes, la prochaine fois. Plutôt que simplement les poignets entre eux et le corps à la chaise. Cette fois, c'était l'italien qui souriait.

\- Espèce de…

Il se releva rapidement, le visage déformé par la colère, tandis que la femme se contentait de regarder les deux, sans vraiment dire quoique ce soit. L'homme se mit à faire les cents pas, regardant Lovino à chaque fois qu'il changeait de direction. Lorsque finalement il s'arrêta, il ouvrit la bouche mais fut à nouveau interrompu alors que la porte était ouverte en grand.

\- LOVI !

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, l'italien sentit quelque chose (quelqu'un) se jeter sur lui et des bras l'enlacer si fort qu'il en avait presque mal. Bien qu'hésitant, il tourna la tête et vit Antonio. Maudits ou bénis soient ces liens, il ne pouvait prendre l'espagnol dans ses bras. Ce dernier le remarqua mais au lieu de le détacher, il ignora les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce dans la pièce et l'embrassa. D'accord, il profitait de la situation… Mais même en sachant cela, le plus jeune répondit au baiser.

\- Que faites-vous chez moi ?! Comment êtes-vous entré ? Ne m'ignorez pas !

\- Êtes-vous en train de vous embrasser… ?

Antonio s'éloigna et se tourna vers les deux autres, son expression désormais cachée aux yeux de Lovino.

\- _La pregunta es :_ _¿_ _Que hace Lovi en su casa ?_ (La question est : Que fais Lovi chez vous ?)

L'homme resta un moment sans rien dire. La peur et la panique était présente dans son regard. Avant de partir, sans raison particulière. Le sourire que l'italien avait vu plusieurs fois était de retour et la lueur dans son regard devint… plus menaçante.

\- _¡_ _Como si no sab_ _í_ _a_ _!_ (Comme si vous ne saviez pas !) Je l'ai vu utiliser de la magie, et je suis sûr que vous aussi !

Brièvement, l'espagnol en face du captif regarda ce dernier, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était raconté. En fait, il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour laquelle il regarderait Lovino juste après ce qu'avait dit l'homme. Encore des choses qu'il cachait…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, vous l'avez vu utiliser de la magie ?

\- Quoi, vous allez faire semblant de ne pas savoir ?!

\- Non, je demande quand l'avez-vous vu utiliser de sa magie ?

Au moins maintenant pouvait-il certifier qu'Antonio savait ce qu'il était. Depuis quand, alors ? Quelques jours ? Quelques mois ? Depuis le début ? Mais s'il était au courant depuis le début… Pire que le fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit…

\- Oh plusieurs fois il y a plus de deux ans, voire même trois. La première fois, je l'ai vu transformer un crayon en oiseau. Incroyable non ? Donc j'ai voulu lui parler et un jour, quand vous êtes sortis et une fois que vous l'avez laissé seul, je l'ai entraîné dans cette allée. Je lui ai demandé comment il avait effectué ce tour mais il a disparu. Soudainement… comme ça. Puis j'ai entendu ce raffut dans la rue principale, j'ai couru et je l'ai vu, renversé par le fiacre. Pourtant il allait bien ! Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Pas une égratignure !

Lorsqu'il n'y eut aucune réponse, l'homme continua.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait des recherches ! J'ai surveillé ! J'ai pu le voir ne pas sortir durant des jours, des semaines ! Puis je me suis demandé qui vous étiez, donc j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je sais que vous êtes des pirates, même en ayant vendu votre navire i peine un peu plus d'un mois ! Et bien sûr, je sais également que même si vous avez dit avoir trouvé cet enfant par hasard, ce n'est pas du tout la vérité.

Encore une fois, Antonio se retourna vers l'italien, qui dut s'efforcer de garder une expression un minimum perdue. L'homme disait-il la vérité ? Il n'avait pas été trouvé par hasard ? Donc… y avait-il des chances que sa sortie du manoir ne soit pas un hasard non plus ? En fait, peut-être qu'elle avait même été programmée… Apparemment, baisser sa garde avait été une mauvaise idée et il s'était trompé combien de choses l'espagnol lui avait caché…

\- Donc cette lettre que j'ai reçue… elle parlait de vous ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ?

\- Que comptez-vous faire avec mon Lovi ?

\- _Io no- I'm not « yours »_ , _bastardo_! (Je ne suis pas « tien »)

\- Eh ? _Really ?_ (Vraiment ?) Alors je devrais y remédier dès ce soir, non ?

\- _Cosa ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mis à part le fait qu'il espérait qu'Antonio n'ait pas remarqué qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il avait faillit parler en espagnol, Lovino espérait également que lui n'avait pas compris ce que l'espagnol venait de lui dire. Son visage était rouge, non ? Heureusement, l'autre idiot décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et se retourna à nouveau vers les deux inconnus dans la pièce.

\- Alors ?

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas deviner ? Il peut utiliser de la magie, bon sang ! Vous aussi vous le vouliez pour ça non ? Donc vous devriez comprendre pourquoi !

Il y eut un moment de silence. L'italien vit Antonio regarder ses pieds puis sa main voyager dans sa veste. Et lorsqu'elle en revint, elle ramenait quelque chose avec elle. Malgré le manque de connaissances de Lovino, il savait malgré tout à quoi ressemblait un pistolet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'objet. Mais à peine s'étonnait-il de voir cette arme que son kidnappeur sortait un couteau.

\- Un couteau contre un pistolet ? Je me demande comment vous allez vous en sortir…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'êtes-vous- !

Un coup de feu retentit. À peine le regard du captif était-il tombé sur la seule femme de la pièce qu'il voyait cette dernière tomber au sol, inconsciente, un trou dans la tête. Il regarda Antonio. Il voyait son visage de profil. Son expression était froide.

\- Oups. Désolé, elle m'a surprise en s'avançant ainsi d'un coup.

Détachant son regard du plus grand, l'italien vit l'homme approcher lentement, tenant son couteau fermement alors que l'espagnol était en train de murmurer quelque chose à propos de sa dernière balle. Juste avant de jeter son arme au sol. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'homme attaqua Antonio. La seconde suivante, il gisait sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa propre arme.

Toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir (non pas qu'il n'ait toujours compris ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais il y avait quand même deux morts), Lovino se contenta de fixer l'homme. Ses yeux devenaient sans vie et du sang s'échappait de son ventre.

Une main passa devant ses yeux, les faisant cligner et le ramenant à la réalité. Un Antonio plus qu'inquiet le regardait. L'expression était devenue trop familière à son goût. Après tout, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il devait ressembler, n'est-ce pas ? À un moment donné, il avait pris l'habitude de le qualifier d'imbécile heureux. Mais avec les derniers jours, ça ne lui allait plus.

\- _Are you alright ?_ (Tu vas bien ?)

Pour toute réponse, l'italien regarda ses genoux. Il sentit le plus grand bouger et ses liens être détachés, mais il continua de fixer ses genoux, laissant ses bras pendre à ses côtés.

\- Lovi ? Ça va. Désolé… j'ai dû te faire peur…

\- Tu m'as menti. Non, caché des choses mais ça revient au même.

\- _¿_ _Qué ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que tu sois un pirate, passe encore ! Mais c'est à cause de toi que je ne peux plus voir mon frère ?!

\- Que… Comment… ?

Lovino leva les yeux et regarda l'espagnol en face de lui, l'expression… Bah il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir sa propre expression mais nulle doute traduisait-elle sa colère.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Je comprends l'espagnol, je peux même le parler et l'écrire ! Je suis celui qui t'as envoyé cette lettre il y a un mois et demi ! Et maintenant… Antonio, je suis coincé chez toi pour certainement le reste de ma vie ! Alors j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance !

Il y eu un bref moment de silence avant qu'Antonio ne parle.

\- Lovi, désolé. Nous devons partir. Si quelqu'un a l'entendu le coup de f-

\- Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît !

À nouveau, le silence s'installa quelques secondes.

\- Je suis désolé, Lovi. Je ne voulais pas te séparer de ton frère.

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait.

\- C'est cette femme, que l'on a rencontré au cours de l'une de nos expéditions pirates. Elle… nous as présenté un objet. Un objet supposé invoquer une créature magique ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je n'étais pas sûr d'y croire mais nous t'avons trouvé en l'utilisant ! Il s'est brisé, par contre. Une lumière en est sortie et en la suivant… nous sommes tombés sur toi.

Lovino regarda l'espagnol. Pouvait-il vraiment le croire ? En effet, son expression suppliante semblait sincère et jusqu'ici, il ne lui avait pas réellement menti. Caché des choses, peut-être, mais ça il l'avait remarqué. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas doué pour mentir, non ? Surtout s'il ne pouvait même pas lui faire croire qu'il allait simplement se promener en ville.

Mais s'il acceptait aussi facilement, il ne serait pas lui. Croisant les bras, il regarda sur le côté pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'espagnol. Que pouvait-il dire qui ne paraisse pas si… gentil ? Il pouvait demander des preuves mais… et s'il n'y en avait pas ? Enfin… il trouverait quelque chose. Préférant rester silencieux, il attendit qu'Antonio parle à nouveau.

\- Je t'assure que je te dis la vérité ! Je t'en prie, crois-moi ?

Lovino lui adressa un regard en coin mais continua de rester silencieux.

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve mais… _Por favor…_ _Te amo, Lovi_ …

Le regard que lui lançait le plus grand était intenable. Il ressemblait à un chien battu ou quelque chose dans le genre… Incapable de le supporter longtemps, il soupira et regarda l'idiot en face de lui.

\- D'accord… Je veux bien te croire et je suis même prêt à te pardonner. Mais si jamais tu-

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, l'italien sentit les lèvres d'Antonio pratiquement s'écraser contre les siennes et l'embrasser. Un instant surpris, il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et se mit aussitôt à répondre. Il frapperait l'idiot plus tard, ça pouvait toujours attendre… Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus. Alors il pouvait…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se glisser en dessous de son haut et voyager le long de son torses. Immédiatement, ses yeux se rouvrirent et il vit l'espagnol, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard… Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, mais il pouvait déjà dire que ce genre de regards augmentait la température de son corps.

\- _¿_ _Q-Qué estás haciendo, cabrón ?_ (Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?)

\- T'entendre parler espagnol… je pense que j'aime bien…

Lovino lui-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé en espagnol. Depuis combien de temps exactement ?

\- Tu es vraiment mignon rouge comme ça, Lovi !

Ah parce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué non plus que ses joues étaient rouges ? Enfin non, ça, il aurait dû s'en douter. L'italien vit l'une des mains d'Antonio sortir de son haut et aller se poser dans ses cheveux. Il craignait le pire mais apparemment, tout ce que voulait faire l'espagnol, c'était lui caresser gentiment les cheveux. Ou pas. Alors que la deuxième main reprenait son travail sur son torse et le faisait frissonner, la première tira sur cette stupide mèche qui ressortait, le faisant gémir.

\- J'ai dit que j'aimais t'entendre parler espagnol… mais je pense préférer ce son…

La main d'Antonio descendit lentement, et la fenêtre que Lovino n'arrêtait pas de regarder revint dans son champs de vision. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la couleur du ciel et il se redressa (apparemment, il s'était laissé aller au point qu'il n'était plus qu'à moitié assis sur la chaise) aussitôt, surprenant l'espagnol, qui manqua de tomber à terre en reculant.

\- Lovi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Qu'était-il supposé répondre? Une douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine et il savait que le temps pressait. Il regarda Antonio, qui semblait inquiet, une fois de plus. Mais il n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait pas être direct et y aller avec un « Je vais mourir si je ne rentre pas tout de suite ». Ce serait complètement stupide.

\- Je vais mourir si je ne rentre pas tout de suite.

Apparemment, il l'avait quand même dit. L'espagnol parut confus mais puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, Lovino décida de se lever et de partir. De toute façon, l'autre le suivrait. Il devait partir le plus vite tant qu'il pouvait encore marcher normalement. Mais à peine venait-il de penser cela que sa tête commença à tourner et il dû s'appuyer au mur pour rester debout. Antonio fut rapidement à ses côtés.

\- Lovi, ça va ?! Lovi ?! Lovi !

\- Je vais bien, _idiota_. J'ai juste… besoin de rentrer… Le plus rapidement possible.

Ses maux de têtes empirèrent rapidement et l'espagnol décida vite de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras, alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit dans l'inconscience…

 **O=O=O**

\- J'ai ramené les tomates.

Aussitôt Lovino referma-t-il la porte qu'il fut pris dans les bras d'Antonio. Il rendit l'étreinte et attendit que l'espagnol le lâche avant de lui tendre les fruits. Nourriture que cet idiot avait réussi à oublier il ne savait comment. Et bien sûr, ça avait été à **lui** d'aller les chercher. Mais il s'agissait de tomates alors il avait accepté. Surtout que maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur de sortir.

Évidemment, il avait raconté à l'espagnol qu'en plus d'être un genre de fée, il était presque littéralement attaché à sa maison depuis un certain moment. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait trouvé au seuil de la mort en revenant d'un voyage.

\- J'ai reçu la visite de cet… inspecteur, pendant que tu étais parti.

\- Que voulait-il ?

\- Tu peux deviner, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et son manteau, il suivit l'espagnol dans la cuisine.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que s'est arrivé. Et ils ont déjà fait un tour du quartier… Ne me dis pas qu'ils te suspectent ?!

\- Non, ils essayent juste de faire avancer l'enquête. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me soupçonnent.

Si c'était le cas, tant mieux. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'Antonio se retrouve en prison et le laisse seul dans le manoir. S'il ne se retrouvait pas également en prison… Pas plus préoccupé que ça par le manque de réponse, l'espagnol se rapprocha de Lovino, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Pas du tout ! Répondit l'italien bien que son visage était complètement rouge.

Ignorant la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir, le plus grand se rapprocha encore plus du plus jeune. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il colla leurs fronts, obligeant leurs yeux à se rencontrer. Ou l'empêchant de détourner le regard, parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… _bastardo_ … ?

\- Je viens de me rappeler… Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas « mien »… j'avais dit que je ferais quelque chose à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… Oui…

Son visage devint encore plus rouge en se rappelant que, en effet, il avait dit ça. Et le problème, c'était bien qu'il n'avait rien dit là-dessus… Il s'était juste étonné mais… n'avait rien dit.

\- Dans ce cas je pense que nous sommes dans la mauvaise pièce, _mi cariño_ …

* * *

… **J'ai fini ? Vraiment ? *Regarde le nombre de mots* Oui, 20.418 mots, c'est bien assez. En écrivant cette dernière scène, j'espérais faire quelque chose de plus… Un plus grand saut dans le temps. Mais je n'avais pas réellement d'idée donc je vous ai montré comment nos chers Lovi et Tonio ne seront pas attrapés (logiquement) et… et cette idée qui n'aurait pas dû entrer dans mon esprit durant une scène normalement tendue.**

 **Donc ! Expliquons un peu tout ^^ Ça risque de durer un moment…**

 **Cette fanfic s'étale sur trois ans et demi. Si vous faites un calcul (approximatif parce qu'effectivement, je n'ai pas toujours mis exactement combien de temps passait), effectivement, Lovi et Tonio n'ont interagit que durant 5 mois sur tout ça. Lino a fait le calcul pour moi parce que mois j'y ai pas pensé.**

 **Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est prendre une feuille, déterminer combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé (le premier voyage avait déjà été écrit d'ailleurs) et combien de temps allait encore passer. J'aurais pu leur donner plus de temps mais la fanfic n'est pas censée se dérouler sur dix ans, les pirates ne reviennent pas chez eux en deux mois et encore moins passent-il un mois complet à terre. Normalement c'est pas plus de cinq jours donc j'ai vraiment joué sur l'inquiétude de Tonio et son manque de popularité.**

 **D'ailleurs si vous voulez savoir, je situe cette fanfic… plus ou moins… Entre 1600 et 1900 ? les fiacres date 1700 et les glaces… plutôt vers 1820. Et vu que ce n'est pas parce qu'Antonio est un pirate que la fanfic doit se dérouler à l'âge d'or de la piraterie… Il y a aussi les livres mais… bah. En parlant plus précisément, l'histoire commence en Juillet et se termine en Janvier. Ça vous sert à rien de savoir, mais voilà, c'est dit.**

 **Je tiens à préciser… Je ne compte pas obtenir le pardon de Lovi pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Après tout… Je l'ai encore séparé de Feli (et cette fois ça aurait fonctionné même s'il avait été là), je l'ai fait se faire renverser par un fiacre/une calèche, je l'ai fait surveillé par un gars… j'ai envie de dire assez inquiétant à cause de sa persistance. Je veux dire… le mec est sérieusement resté des mois entier à le surveiller hein… jour et nuit.**

 **Lovino : C'est impossible ! Il doit dormir !**

 **Tori : Mh… Je suppose que c'est vrai. Alors, il avait une ou deux autres personnes…**

 **Lovino : Tu veux une ou deux autres personnes comme lui ?**

 **Tori : … Tonio, tu as deux autres personnes à tuer/SBAFF/ Oui donc bref… Liste de ce que j'ai fait à Lovi. Je suppose que je lui ai fait peur en le perdant dans une forêt en pleine nuit, je l'ai fait kidnapper, ah oui j'ai faillit le tuer après le premier voyage d'Antonio… C'est déjà pas mal je trouve pour un OS. Même super long.**

 **À propos de Grandpa Rome. Yup, il apparaît pas parce que s'il faisait partie de l'histoire…**

 **« Rome : *Débarque de nulle part (parce que la raison suit) et butte (ou un mot plus gentil) tout le monde et règle les problèmes*** Maintenant, je reprends mon petit fils !

 **Tori :** Et voilà ! ***Mets la ligne et commence la note de fin de chapitre* »**

 **Donc non, encore une fois, pas de Grandpa Rome.**

 **Continuons sur les personnages, puisqu'on y est. J'ai mis Emma et Tim car je voulais Emma et qu'il me semblait logique, du coup, que Tim soit là. Mais en fin de compte je n'avais rien de prévu pour Tim et même Emma n'a qu'un rôle très mineur (c'est mieux ainsi d'ailleurs : imaginez la taille de la fanfic s'il y avait plus de place pour eux… ou même pour Lovi et Tonio hein). Quant à leurs noms, j'avais prévu Bella et Lars, oui. Mais en voyant les noms que préférait Himaruya, j'ai préféré utiliser les plus fréquents chez les fans ET appréciés du mangaka. Logique non ? D'ailleurs ma préférence aurait été Laura pour Belgique, même si c'est le nom d'une fille que j'ai détesté et que je souhaite ne jamais revoir.**

 **Ceci dit, j'espère que ces personnages n'étaient pas mal écrits, parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir leurs personnalités bien en tête.**

 **Eliza et Rodderich aussi… Mh… Rien à dire en particulier ? Je ne sais pas si les lettres sont bien écrites, de toute façon je corrige ma fanfic demain donc on verra. J'étais… juste crevée en écrivant ça. Comme la moitié de ma fanfiction mais bref. Je suis désolée de t'avoir tuée, femme-sans-nom (et de ne pas t'avoir nommée non plus). C'était même pas prévu. Pourtant j'ai pensé que tu aurais pu aider Tonio et tout hein… Mais bon, voilà. Je voulais qu'Antonio utilise son pistolet et prenne le couteau de l'homme pour le planter dans son propre ventre.**

 **Ce qui me fais penser que Tonio était censé être gravement blessé. Mais j'ai oublié cette idée et à la place j'ai eu la petite discussion de Lovi et Tonio que je n'imaginais pas placer autrement (en particulier à cause du nombre de mots, bien que je voulais aussi éviter de tout le temps sauter de courtes scènes en courtes scènes). Encore dans cette scène là, il était prévu que Lovi reçoive une deuxième lettre du genre « Lovi, on a peut-être un moyen de te ramener ! » mais en arrivant à cette dernière scène, elle ne fonctionnait plus et je l'ai changée. En gros, beaucoup d'idées sont passées à la poubelle ou bien modelées et remodelées, surtout pour la fin.**

 **En parlant des lettres ! Feli était censé tout expliquer mais j'ai trouvé ça OOC (du moins, la manière dont j'imaginais ça) et ai inséré une lettre d'Eliza à la place. En parlant de Feli et Eliza du coup ! L'endroit où ils vivent… je n'avais pas envie de tout expliquer mais c'est le genre de manoir, même château, où des centaines de personnes vivent. Je pense que le… château est dans une autre dimension (parce que pourquoi pas hein) donc nous pouvons répondre à pourquoi Lovino n'a jamais trouvé la sortie (mais l'excuse « ben c'est grand » marche aussi). Et plusieurs… portes leurs sont bloquées. Des portes transformées en murs, oui pourquoi pas. Quant à la fenêtre laissée ouverte… magie, people !/SBAFF/**

 **Maintenant pour finir, voici ce que je vous laisse imaginer :**

 **Lovi a peut-être répondu, mais peut-être pas. Comme avec ce qu'il peut avoir dit dedans, si vous pensez qu'il a répondu. La lettre a atteint Lovi sans que personne ne connaisse son emplacement exact, elle peut donc retourner toute seule vers Feli.**

 **Et… disons qu'il y a des chances que Feli rejoigne Lovi. Mais ça, je vous laisse y penser et/ou y réfléchir tous seuls.**

 **Moi, je vais dormir, je dois faire des math en plus =_= Donc bonne nuit, bonjour-Non ça marche pas ça. Enfin, en tout cas, on se voit soit à mon prochain OS, soit à l'un des chapitres de mes fanfics d'Hetalia. Ou encore à l'explication d' _El simple granjero_ , si j'ai un mot avec une de mes meilleures amies disons… demain ? Ou en tout cas avant ma prochaine publication.**

 **Bref, à plus ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^**


End file.
